Strange Dust
by Daisy Rhine
Summary: Basically this is Strange Magic with RWBY Character. This is just a fun idea I came up with. There will be gender bending, and not all the characters from RWBY will be featured, and some things will be slightly different from the movie but spoiler alert. No guns will be present. Please enjoy. I don't own RWBY or Strange Magic, they are owned by RT and George Lucas. M for language.
1. I Can't Help It

Chapter One: I Can't Help It 

Hello my readers. I hope you are all having a great day. As you read in the description this is just a fun idea I came up with and started to play with in my head. I hope it is enjoyable for you all.

But before we get to the story I want to thank my Beta Reader, werecat1, for looking this over for me. I also want to ask you all to keep them in your prayers. Right now they are going through a tough time and could really use God right now.

Second is the characters will be wearing the original outfits unless I say otherwise. Fairies also will not have pointed ears. : )

I hope you all enjoy.

 _Neptunia singing_

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

Neptunia happily flew through the flowers in the field laughing to herself. Her dark blue fairy wings with light blue designs contrasted with her white wedding dress. Her waist length light blue hair flew in the air and her dark blue eyes showed her joy. Her make up was done lightly so that it looked natural. Giggling she pulled peddles off of flowers and found other things to add to the boutonniere she was making. She was a bit rusty when it came to making them but she thought her husband to be wouldn't mind. She gaped when several dragon flies flew by her, "Whoa." She laughed and couldn't help it as she sang. As she sang she gathered more things for her boutonniere.

 _Wise men say, only fools, only fools rush in,_

 _But I can't help falling in love with you,_

 _Shall I say would it be, would it be a sin,_

The blue haired bride accidentally scared a turtle, "Sorry." She started to sing again even though she could still hear the turtle sliding.

 _That I can't help, falling in love with you,_

She laughed to herself then gasped when she hit some leaves. Her dark blue eyes widening as she nearly dropped the boutonniere she was making. "What?" Something hit her face making her to pull it off, "Primroses." Looking up she could see dark fairies cutting down the said flower. Dropping the peddle she started to move out of the forest, "I didn't mean to." She looked over at an orange haired fairy with a cane of some sort, "I'm leaving, I'm leaving." The orange haired fairy grabbed her shoulders. She was not having it and punched him under the jaw, "Let go of me!" The fairy backed off making two other fairies laugh letting the female fairy go.

The fairy that had been punched had dark green wings with orange designs. He pointed his cane at the two, "Stop laughing, she just got a lucky shot." The male fairy had black fairy wings with grey designs and no weapon in sight, his hair was grey as well as his eyes. The female had dark green wings with red designs with two curved blade weapons attached to her back; her hair was green with red eyes. "Damn it, I said stop!"

"Sorry Roman, but that was too funny. She just about knocked you out. A girl in a wedding dress no less." The grey haired one laughed the green haired one did her best not to lean on her partner. Just as Roman looked ready to attack them they both took flight, "Sorry, but Emerald and I have to go. I mean after all who is going to tell the king about this?"

"Bye." Emerald laughed following after the grey eyed male, leaving behind a furious green winged male. "How do you think the king is going to take this Mercury?"

"Oh, he's going to be furious for sure." Mercury replied. The two were quick in making it to the castle.

When they landed Emerald nudged him, "You tell him?"

"What?! Why me?" The black winged male asked. The king's throat cleared so he whispered to her, "You owe me." He turned his grey eyes to the king, "A light fairy…" He glanced at Emerald who shrugged her shoulders, "…we think it was a light fairy she had rather dark wings, she flew in the forest and tried to get a primrose peddle."

The shadowed king seemed furious, "A primrose!" The king slammed his weapon near them making them back up just in case there was debris, "I hate this time of year." He clenched his fist, "Spring. Send more dark fairies to cut down the primroses." The two other fairies backed up as their furious king stepped forward, "No primroses, no potion, no potion, no love." The kings wings fluttered, "Because love is dangerous, it weakens, is destroys order, and without order, there is chaos. Destroy the primroses or I will destroy you!" Not wanting to get on the king's bad side the two took off flying.

Emerald landed and took off in a different direction than Mercury to spread the word faster. She stopped her running when the king's mother stopped her, "Flare!" The woman put a hand on her hip. Flare had long red hair, orange eyes, dark red wings with orange designs, a red dress, black boots, red gloves, horns on her head, and her signature staff on her back. "Hello Emerald." She said sweetly.

"Um…"

"You know how your boss my wonderful baby boy is making people here in the dark forest miserable with his ban on love."

"Nope, that is probably just you." Emerald said trying to get around the woman only to be thwarted. In the corner of her eyes she could see a female peeking out.

"But my dear don't you want to see love back in…" Flare glared at the girl peeking out, "Hey! What did I tell you?"

The green haired fairy took her chance and ran past the mother. "That was too close."

srsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsr

Neptunia gasped as she got to a safe distance, "Oh, goodness that was not a smart thing to do with out my trident." She stopped and took a sigh of relief then happily called out, "Cardin!"

"Woah." The male stopped the squirrel he was on, "Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for the wedding?" The male in question had light brown fairy wings with white designs, short brown hair, blue eyes, and a mace attached to his side.

"Well I am, I mean…" She looked at her hand and smiled brightly, "…but before I finish I have something for you."

Cardin gave a wide smile, "Well aren't you just the…" He stopped when his bride flew past him and hid behind a leaf, "Um…Neptunia, you're in a plant."

"I almost forgot, it's bad luck to see me in my wedding dress. We got lucky I remembered." The blue haired female replied with a sigh of relief.

"Well that's just too bad then isn't it?" Cardin chuckled out approaching the plant leaf hiding his bride to be. He stretched, "My hair is just perfect right now." This made Neptunia laugh from behind the leave. Suddenly Cardin gasped when he saw the kind of branch on the ground, "Were you in the dark forest?"

"Well…no…maybe…yes but it was an accident."

"You could have been killed, there are killers in that forest." The worried husband to be said trying to see if she was okay but she just moved the plant in his way.

"Hey, don't forget who is the best with a trident. I can take care of myself just fine." Neptunia said offended flying up on a higher leaf.

"Do you even have your weapon?" She made a sound in the back of her throat but that was all he needed, "So you were in danger."

"You also seem to forget that I have a beautiful right hook." Neptunia replied getting to the top of the plant.

"Yes, I do seem to forget that."

She sighed, "But you know…" The dark blue eyed female laid on the top leaf, "…when I take over I'm going to change how things work. I'm even going to go into the forest and talk to the king there. Then we all of us; light fairies, dark fairies, brownies, elves can go anywhere we want and have so many adventures."

Cardin grabbed her hand, "If you will let me, I will be all the adventure you will need." He smirked to himself and held his mace, "Then I will have that army."

"Yes an…wait what?"

"Well you know to protect the fairy kingdom and you as well my wonderful Water Fall." Neptunia giggled hearing that, "Well I should let you get even more beautiful than you already are." He jumped down and rode off on Chipper the squirrel. The blue haired female watching him go with loving eyes.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.

Before you all go I wanted to say that I have a polling going on and two stories coming to an end. One is A New Type of Enemy, this one has got a good handful chapters left in it. The other story is Mythical Hollow. This one has a handful of chapters ready to publish so I can't guesstimate what is left for this story. The poll will be for the first story that gets ended. So if you want to get your votes sooner is better than never. : ) If not I am okay. From the looks of it I am sure a certain story is going to win.

Well As I always say weather or not you vote I hope you all have a God blessed day. I will see you all next time.


	2. Love in Two Views

Chapter Two: Love in Two Views 

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I want to thank my Beta Reader, werecat1, for looking this over for me. They are truly one of a kind. : )

I also want to ask that you keep me in your prayers. I learned recently that my dog passed away. I am handling it the best I can without losing it but as we all know with a loss it can hit us when we least expect it. So please…just keep me in your prayers. I really need God to be with me.

Anyway I hope you all enjoy the update.

Carding singing _Neptunia singing_ **Sprites singing**

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

 _Previously:_

 _Cardin grabbed her hand, "If you will let me, I will be all the adventure you will need." He smirked to himself and held his mace, "Then I will have that army."_

 _"Yes an…wait what?"_

 _"Well you know to protect the fairy kingdom and you as well my wonderful Water Fall." Neptunia giggled hearing that, "Well I should let you get even more beautiful than you already are." He jumped down and rode off on Chipper the squirrel. The blue haired female watching him go with loving eyes._

 _Now:_

As she watched her beloved go off on the squirrel a voice called out to her only she didn't turn to see who it was. She only turned when they pulled her attention to them. It was her adopted sister Sun. Sun had white fairy wings with yellow designs, a pair of tennis shoes, jeans that were rolled up to half the shin, a nice white button up top with a gray undershirt that went to half of her stomach, a blond monkey tail, she had short beautiful blond hair, and grey eyes. On her back was red staff. It had been her idea that her father adopt Sun after her best friend lost her entire immediate family to a flood.

With her sister were three Sprites. One was Ruby that had red lighting around her, the other was Yang her older sister with a more golden lighting, and the last was Penny with orange lighting. Sun patted down her dress, "Remember the wedding."

"I remember." Neptunia replied letting her adopted sister dust off her dress. While neither were really girly they did know how important the dress was to the family. It had been Neptunia's mother's before she passed away when the blue haired girl was seven.

"You need to get ready." The blue haired girl continued to try and calm her faunus sister down the blond suddenly covered her face, "Oh my goodness. What did you do to your hair?" Sun, Yang and Ruby pulled out the leaves and stick stuck in the long blue hair. Once the crown was placed the blond seemed happy. Then monkey faunus gasped out as she looked down, "What is that?"

"A boutonnière of course." Neptunia covered her mouth, "Oh no, I forget to give this to Cardin."

"Um…yeah I can't let you do that."

The princess pouted, "Why not?"

"Easy, he's too perfect."

Neptunia sighed, "He is." She allowed her adopted sister and best friend to take what she made. "Hey, Sun?" The blond looked at her, "Do you think Cardin loves me for…you know me…and not the crown?"

Sun rolled her eyes in good humor, "He would be an idiot if he didn't. I mean you are beautiful, quirky, funny, lovable, and over all just the most awesome person I can think of."

"You think so?"

"I wish you could see how you look thought someone else's eyes." The two were fluttering back to the castle as they talked. And just as they had reached Neptunia's window the Sprites showed up singing:

 **Are you looking crazy in love?**

 **You are looking so crazy in love.**

 **Yes you are looking so crazy,**

 **Looking so crazy, looking so crazy in love.**

Neptunia beamed at the boutonniere, "It's perfect."

Sun sat on the window edge and saluted her sister, "You are so welcome."

"I'm going to give this to him now."

The faunus made a motion with her hand and said with a frown, "Uh…Nep…" But the blue haired female already flew off, "Welp, so much for him not seeing her in her wedding dress early."

However Neptunia was in a day dream as she flew singing as she did.

 _Well I can't help falling in love with you_ _,_

In the distance Cardin was singing as he rode Chipper through the field.

As the river flows, journey to the sea, 

Neptunia veered away from the water and weaved through flower steams.

 _Darling so it goes, something's are just meant to be ohh,_

Ohh oh, something's are meant to be, 

The two started to swing around a flower steam,

 _Take my hand_ ,

Oh take my hand, 

_Take my whole life too,_

Netpunia flew back in the air and headed to an elf and brownie village as Cardin went back to Chipper.

 _I can't help falling in love with you,_

Neptunia waved down at the villagers barely catching a glimpse of her and Sun's closest friend waving up at her. The village seemed to catch on to the song and sing with her. As she flew by a bridge Neptunia patted a young brownie on the head before flying off.

 _I'm looking, I'm looking so crazy in love,_

 _I can't help it,_

 _No I can't help it,_

Can't help it, 

_I can't help falling in love with you,_

So crazy in love, 

_Oh, I can't help falling in love with…_

Neptunia froze when she saw Cardin willingly kissing another other girl. She felt her entire world shatter. She hovered there a little bit longer before her pain got to her. She crumbled up the boutonniere and flew off quietly crying. But her wings gave her away to the cheater kissing another girl, "Oh, I am so not getting my army."

She flew right to her room and collapsed on her dark blue flower bed. It was here that she let her tears free. She laid there crying her eyes out for a while before Sun came to see her. In a worried voice the blond asked, "Nep?"

She slid off her bed, "S…Sun."

Walking over to the door the blue haired female heard the Faunus asking, "What happened?"

"I…I…" Neptunia held back her tears, this was her best friend. Why couldn't she tell her? "I can't…I can't talk about it."

"But Nep, come on you can tell me anything. You know that." The blond said taking a step forward inside only to be gently pushed out. "Nep…"

"I'm sorry…I just can't. It hurts too much." She closed the doors and put her back to the door, "Tell…tell dad…the wedding is off."

Sun seemed shocked at the announcement, "Off? What do you mean? Nep…okay I will tell him. Just promise me that you will tell me when you are ready."

"O…okay." The blue hair girl walked away from the door, "I'm sorry Sun." She walked over to the mirror and looked at her self. Her long hair looked like a mess, any make up that was on was washed off with her tears. She was shocked at how much prettier she was without it. She always was. Ruby, Yang, and Penny flew over to her just as she opened her mouth and sat down in front of the mirror:

 _What do you get when you fall in love?_

 _A guy with a pin to burst you bubble,_

Ruby put a red flower in her blue hair as Yang and Penny helped dust off her shoulders. They backed off when Neptunia got up walked toward the window.

 _That's what you get for all your trouble,_

She pulled out the flower and let it fall not caring if it was caught by Penny or not.

 _I'll never fall in love again._

 _What do you get when you kiss a boy?_

Neptunia stood in front of her window and looked out at the field outside.

 _You get enough germs to catch a fever,_

Yang touched her forehead then back off to watch the princess with the other two. The princess started to sing with a more powerful voice.

 _Then straight away he will up and leave you eyes,_

 _I will never fall in love agaaaaaaaain,_

Dark blue wings popped open as Neptunia took on a hard look,

 _No I'll never fall in love again._

She flew out the window with the three sprites on her tail. Along the way she picked up two sticks and threw one to the three. Yang caught it and held it firmly as Ruby and Penny somehow found a discarded helmet. The three started to practice fight like they were used to.

 _I'll never fall in love again._

 _Don't tell me what it's_ _ **all about.**_

 _Because I've been there and I'm glad I'm out._

 _Out of those chains, those chains that bind you,_

 _That is why I'm here to remind you,_ **here to remind you.**

The sticks broke making Neptunia smile and fly off. Standing behind a leaf she changed her clothes and took a dagger that she found cutting off her hair to only reach her shoulders. Then she knelt in front of the lake carful so not to fall in. Here she took a razor from Yang and shaved her hair to the point that her hair now had an undercut. The hair that was left fell to the right side reaching her chin, as she had cut it again. She reached out her hand and flew into the air as after placing her mothers wedding dress carefully on a leaf. She would have the Sprites take it back so it could stay in one piece. She started to twist her trident that she had gotten from the sprites and hit at the blue berries the three flung at her.

 _What do you get when you give you heart?_

 _You get it all broke and battered._

 _A heart that's shattered._

 _I'll never fall in love again._

 _No, I'll never fall in love again._

 _No, I'll never fall in love again._

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.

Before you all go I want to tell you all a couple things.

1) I wanted to tell you about the few stories coming to an end soon. It is three stories Mythical Hollow, A New Type of Enemy, and Water Gem. Mythical Hollow has about four chapters ready to publish so I can't tell how long that one has got left in it, A New Type of Enemy has about two to three chapters left, and Water Gem I think has a handful of chapters as well. Now because these stories are coming to an end I have a poll going on if you wish to place a vote. The first story that comes to an end will have the one that you chose take its place. : )

2) I also will be posting a new story when I post one of the ones that take over for one of my older ones just because I am eager to get it out there and it has a really good amount of chapters set up so I can start to post. : ) I am super proud of this story like no tomorrow.

Reguardless if you place a vote I hope you all have a God blessed day. I will see you all next time toodaloo.


	3. Don't Worry

Chapter Three: Don't Worry 

Here is the next chapter for you all my wonderful readers.

I want to thank my wonderful Beta Reader, werecat1, for looking this over for me. God has blessed them with really good skills. : )

I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

 _Person playing the elf singing_ Sun singing

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

 _Previously:_

 _The sticks broke making Neptunia smile and fly off. Standing behind a leaf she changed her clothes and took a dagger that she found cutting off her hair to only reach her shoulders. Then she knelt in front of the lake carful so not to fall in. Here she took a razor from Yang and shaved her hair to the point that her hair now had an undercut. The hair that was left fell to the right side reaching her chin, as she had cut it again. She reached out her hand and flew into the air as after placing her mothers wedding dress carefully on a leaf. She would have the Sprites take it back so it could stay in one piece. She started to twist her trident that she had gotten from the sprites and hit at the blue berries the three flung at her._

 _What do you get when you give you heart?_

 _You get it all broke and battered._

 _A heart that's shattered._

 _I'll never fall in love again._

 _No, I'll never fall in love again._

 _No, I'll never all in love again._

 _Now:_

A year had passed since that fateful day and now Neptunia was looking for Sun as she and their best friend seemed to have disappeared without warning. "Sun! Ug! Come on!" She flew off in a huff. If she had stayed she would have found both of them right where she had been as blond peeked out and called out to the faunus, "The coast is clear." The blond was named Jaune, he was an elf with blond hair and blue eyes. On his hip was a sheath and sword.

He sighed happily when Sun flew into the air with a plant and spun around allowing the parts to come off and fly. He was so enamored with watching her he didn't notice the white pieces flying at him. Jaune only noticed them when they hit his face and a couple going in his mouth when he opened it in shock. The blond male started coughing causing the monkey faunus to shush him, "Not so loud." He covered his mouth trying to calm his coughing. She sighed and looked up, her tail swayed in worry. "I wish she would just tell me what happened. It's been a year and I know he had to do something to her."

Jaune coughed out the plant and asked, "But do we have any idea's?"

"Well there is him cheating, him beating her, him talking bad about faunus, all of these could quickly make her mistrust dating anymore. All she ever does now is warn me from guys now."

"But you can take care of yourself."

Sun smiled at the blond male, "Yes that I can, so speaking of boys. Spring ball?"

Jaune gave a wide smile, "I made it to when the music starts you will accidentally run into Fox."

The female faunus got excited and hugged the elf, "Oh, this is going to be the best day ever." He knew before Neptunia met Cardin both sisters had been total flirts. But now it was just Sun who did it openly as the blue haired princess had hardened her heart. Not that the elf blamed her seeing as Cardin was doing his hardest now to earn her heart back.

"Trust me it already is." Jaune replied hugging the blond female back.

Sun suddenly pushed him away causing him to fall backward, "Wait Fox. Not him I really like how hot Yatsuhashi is."

Jaune deflated then started thinking, "Okay, then that means I have to find Fox and get him to stand in Yasuhashi's old place and vise versa…" He paused as Sun started questioning herself. Shaking his head he sang:

 _Don't worry, about a thing,_

 _Because every little thing is going to be alright._

"Hm, maybe he is too big of a step. I mean Fox is pretty cute." The blond female ran her fingers through her hair, "Oh, but Yatsuhashi is so…He might not like the way I look or I might make a fool of myself. Without Nep I do that…" She stopped talking when he grabbed her hand and started to dance with her.

 _Don't worry, about a thing,_

About a thing

 _Because_ _every little thing is going to be alright_

Alright

 _Woke up this morning,_

 _Smiled at the rising sun,_

 _Thee little birds perched by my door step,_

 _Singing sweet songs, their melodies pure and true,_

 _Sayin, this is my message to you_

 _Oh don't worry,_ Don't worry, _about a thing_

He was now dancing by himself as he went backwards. Sun had frozen in her spot. "Um…Jaune?"

"Sun, I'm trying to sing."

 _Cause every little thing is going to be alright._

"Ja…Jaune?"

 _Yes! Don't worry about a thing._

"Jaune." Sun was worried; she didn't have her staff with her today.

"What?!" Jaune asked irritated at the one he was serenading to.

"Worry!"

The blond looked over his shoulder just in time to see a lizard jump out at him and Sun. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The two took off running with Sun calling out for help. "Help! Someone!"

Acorns flew out of nowhere and hit the lizard in the face, "You're looking at it." Neptunia said balancing one on her right hand. Jaune had not stop running as the thing had recovered quickly and followed him.

"AHHHHHH!" The blond elf yelled out as he ran.

"JAUNE!" Sun yelled out following behind her sister. She flew as fast as her wings could carry her.

Neptunia reached the lizard and held on to one of the spinal ridges almost getting thrown off by the reptile. "Whoa!" Sun called her out for being crazy. She held on tight using her dark blue wings as a balance. Her dark blue eyes looking around.

Both her and Sun spotted it, "Jaune, go right!" The sisters yelled in unison. The elf ran to the right and the sisters flew over to a plant and pulled it back.

Neptunia yelling out, "Jaune, get ready to duck."

"Right." The elf replied running keeping an eye on the sisters. At the right moment he ducked and rolled down the hill. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!"

The plant hit the lizard in the face forcing it to stop. Sun's instincts told her to hide while Neptunia hovered in front of the predator. The faunus went to tell her sister to hide when the blue haired girl roared at the creature scaring it off. With a sigh the blue eyed girl landed and looked at the faunus walking up to her. Worry, frustration and anger all came out all at once, "What where you thinking?"

"I know Nep…" The blond said.

"You don't even have your weapon. There are predator's all over the place. You know dad would have your head if he found out." The blue haired girl growled out.

"I know it was stupid." Sun hugged her sister who hugged her back with a sigh.

"Just don't…do that again. See this is what that boy cloud does to you. It makes you do stupid things." Neptunia looked around, "Speaking of boys, where is Jaune?"

Sitting the dark the elf caught his breath, "Whoa, that was too cloooooosseeeee!" 'Close' got drawn out because he was pulled out as fast as he was. When he hit the ground he grunted, "Ow."

"You were in the dark forest." The blue haired princess pointed to the forest.

Sun and Jaune were confused, "He/I was?"

Neptunia rolled her eyes, "Do you want what happened to the Sugar Plum Fairy to happen to you?" Jaune shook his head, "Locked away where she can't be found because…she made…love potions…" The three watched a pink pedal float down then looked up. "…from primroses."

Jaune got up and backed away, "We need to get out of here."

Neptunia seemed to be in a daze as she stared at the dark forest, "That…day." Her memories of that day flashed through her mind. When she was shaken out she was looking into the grey eyes of her faunus sister.

"Nep, we are going to be late for the ball."

The blue haired girl sighed, "You drive me crazy at times you know that." Sun just smiled at her as they flew off. The flower pedal hitting Jaune in the face, who panicked and placed it where it couldn't fly after them. Sun started humming, "You kidding me right?"

"What, we've been in danger before." The faunus said doing small dances in the air as she flew.

"When we both _had our_ _weapons_." Neptunia emphasized.

Sun suddenly freaked and her hands went to her messy hair as she looked at her reflection in the water she was flying over, "I look like an absolute mess." Noticing that her sister didn't stop she caught up quickly, "We need to get ready for the ball."

"Oh no, you have to get ready for the ball." Neputnia said with a smile, "I got what I am wearing."

"But you always used to wear a dress and then force me to wear one."

The blue eyed female shook her head, "Not anymore I don't."

"But then what about your dance of the night?"

"You know I can't dance." The princess replied rolling her blue eyes. "I have no rhythm."

"Whatever reguardless of what I wear, I am going to dance with the right boy today."

"Oh yeah, is it Fox?"

"No." Sun replied sassily with a playful roll of her grey eyes.

"Hue? Nyx? Rocky? Scarlet?"

"No, no, no and you know he is already taken."

"Well I'm going alphabetically it that helps." Neptunia laughed out as Sun pushed her starting a chase to get back to their home. Both girls were laughing as they played in the air.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.

Before you all go I want to tell you all a few things.

1) I have posted a new story called Strange Dust. It is based on the move Strange Magic but with RWBY characters instead. I will tell you now it does have gender bending in it and not all of the RWBY characters will be used.

2) I also wanted to tell you about the few stories coming to an end soon. It is three stories Mythical Hollow, A New Type of Enemy, and Water Gem. Mythical Hollow has about four chapters ready to publish so I can't tell how long that one has got left in it, A New Type of Enemy has about two to three chapters left, and Water Gem I think has a handful of chapters as well. Now because these stories are coming to an end I have a poll going on if you wish to place a vote. The first story that comes to an end will have the one that you chose take its place. : )

3) I also will be posting a new story when I post one of the ones that take over for one of my older ones just because I am eager to get it out there and it has a really good amount of chapters set up so I can start to post. : ) I am super proud of this story like no tomorrow.

4) I have also posted a new story that is called Acolytes Fun Day. The summary is 'The Acolytes are out for a day of fun and the X-Men are not quite sure how they feel about their enemies not wanting to fight.' : ) So far I have three chapter written and two of the three published. It was supposed to be a collection of one shots buuuuuuut…lol…I got a little zelous and it's not going to be that anymore. Oh, well. : ) If you are interested in it I have it up. If not that's okay too, I just wanted to let you know that it is out there.

Now weather or not you check out my new story or even vote I hope you all have a God blessed day. : ) See you next time my wonderful readers.


	4. I'm Stronger

Chapter Four: I'm Stronger

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I want to thank my Beta Reader, werecat1, for looking this over for me. They are seriously the best. : )

I hope you all enjoy.

Carding singing _Neptunia singing_ **Sprites singing**

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

 _Previously:_

 _"But then what about your dance of the night?"_

 _"You know I can't dance." The princess replied rolling her blue eyes. "I have no rhythm."_

 _"Whatever reguardless of what I wear, I am going to dance with the right boy today."_

 _"Oh yeah, is it Fox?"_

 _"No." Sun replied sassily with a playful roll of her grey eyes._

 _"Hue? Nyx? Rocky? Scarlet?"_

 _"No, no, no and you know he is already taken."_

 _"Well I'm going alphabetically it that helps." Neptunia laughed out as Sun pushed her starting a chase to back to their home. Both girls were laughing as they played in the air._

 _Now:_

Neptunia walked out the door with her father; Ruby, Yang, and Penny following after her. Her father had light grey fairy wings with black designs, and a sword on his hip, his name was James Ironwood. His blue eyes looked at his blood daughter, "Smile." Her response was to give the fakest smile she could think of, "You know what I mean."

"I think this one is better."

He shook his head, raising Neptunia by himself had been a bit difficult but it was worth it to see how beautiful she had become. She looked just like her mother if she had her original long hair. He had been quite agitated to see it all cut off a year ago, now he was used to the undercut look she now sported. In fact is suited her better than her old hair style. She no longer wore dresses but that actually didn't bother him as they would just get in the way when she took over. "I still remember when you used to dress up for this. You looked lovely in everything you wore."

That got a real smile out of her even if it was small, "Yeah, but you were right. They do get in the way."

"Reguardless if I am right. My favorite part was the smiles you used to give even though you have no talent in dancing. You used to have so much fun and brighten the room before the Cardin incident." Her father replied. He never forced her to tell him what happened just took it in stride. He had always thought she could do better even if Cardin was one of his top men. His hatred for faunus was well known.

"Ug."

They reached the end of the walk, "At least give me a dance tonight." Neptunia leaned on his arm with a bigger smile and went to reply but was cut off.

"How about someone better?" Shocked dark blue eyes looked at the dance floor. Cardin was there with his three henchmen. One was Russel who had a green undercut, blue eyes, grey fairy wings with green designs, and two daggers on his waist. The second one had Sky who had slick back shoulder length grey hair, blue eyes, light blue fairy wings with grey designs, and halberd on his back. The last was Dove who had short brown hair, blue eyes, light brown fairy wings with black designs, and a sword on his hip.

Oh, oh, oh here I am 

"Cardin!" Neptunia yelled angrily as the said male fell to his knees. Her hands were fisted at her side.

On my knee's again

"Dad, do something." The princess begged her dad who just looked at her telling her to do something but not make them look like a fool.

I'll do anything, just to make it right. 

Neptunia looked at the brown haired male with disgust as he fixed his hair, "I have that haired thing all figured out bub."

Say you understand

"Yuck never." The blue haired female put a hand on her hip. Ruby, Yang and Penny hovering near her awed at his attempt.

Oh, I know you can

"You're a complete nut case." Neptunia growled out getting nudged for that from her father.

Come on Neptunia

Cardin stood up as the three behind him fell to their knees.

Neptunia had enough already and flew down to him whispering, "You cheated on me remember."

"And you left me at the alter. Remember that?" He could tell the blue haired girl was close to beating his face in so he pretended to be hit in the heart letting himself be caught by his henchmen. Then he peeked and stood up dancing with all the other soldiers behind him.

No matter what people say, 

It didn't happen that way. 

The blue eyed female glared the three sprites that were with her. They stopped their dance that they were doing to the cheater's song. Then she crossed her arms in which they followed her actions.

She was a passing flame, 

And not a burning thing. 

"You've gone delusional." She replied rolling her eyes.

So I hang my head, oh, 

I wish that I was dead. 

She showed excitement as he showing himself getting hung by an invisible rope, "I can help you with that."

Come on Neptunia 

Sun was in the background dancing with the other military men, "Hey, I'm Sun."

Come on…

Cardin grabbed her and tried to kiss her only she slapped him and flew into the air. All the while Ruby, Yang, and Penny following her up.

Say you can understand.

My Water Fall

Neptunia watched as several fairies formed a flower with their wings. "I am not your anything, Cardin. Now leave me alone. I want nothing to do with you."

"It was one little mistake."

Her jaw dropped, " _Little_." She shook her head as he smiled widely at her, "You have a lot of nerve saying that to me." She landed and countered with her own song.

 _Think you got the best of me?_

 _Think you had the last laugh?_

Cardin chuckled nervously as he backed away from the angry female, "Well no."

 _Bet you think everything good is gone._

He backed up even more as her moving hands almost hit him in the face, "Slow down there my Water Fall."

 _Think you left me broken down,_

 _Think that I'd come running back_

"Well." Cardin said with a shrug of his shoulders.

 _Baby you don't know me cause your dead wrong._

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger!_

 _Stand a little taller,_

James smiled hearing his daughter's voice and letting her get this done before getting after her for embarrassing him.

 _Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone._

 _What doesn't not kill you makes a fighter._

Cardin backed up so he didn't get hit in the face by Neptunia's fist as she punched the air. He was pretty sure she was actually aiming for his head. "Whoa!"

 _Doesn't mean I'm over cause your gone._

Oh ohh

Cardin pulled down a few fairies as they tried to fly away stopping Neptunia from advancing till she was able to land on her feet and follow after him.

Oh, oh, oh here I am. 

"There you are." The female said with a roll of her eyes.

On my knees again

"Yep."

I'll do anything just to make it right. 

"Yeah right."

So you understand

"Way too well."

Oh, I know you can. 

Cardin had not stopped walking backward so he made the people making a flower fall over like dominos. The princess smiled and waved a finger at him.

 _Didn't think when I came back,_

 _I come back swinging._

The mace wielding male ran away from the female as she now flew after him with her beautiful and unique dark blue wings. He slipped and fell when he stepped on Russel, "Water Fall." He fell and hit his head. Cardin came back too not long later after being hit on the head by Ruby, Yang, and Penny.

 **Cheater, cheater, cheater, cheater**

He quickly moved to get away from still singing female. However she just followed him anyway singing away. Showing her independence and freedom of him.

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger,_

 _Stand a little taller._

 _Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone._

He tried to hide behind the girl he cheated on Neptunia with only for them to spin so fast that when she was let go she fell over. The blue haired girl was unaffected however, as was he. After all he made sure to close his eyes remembering that was indeed faster than the majority of fairies. Cardin ran down the hallway to get away from the furious female.

 _What doesn't kill you makes a fighter._

 _Foot steps even lighter._

 _Doesn't mean I'm over cause you gone._

 _What doesn't kill you make you stronger._

 _Stronger! Just me myself and I._

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger._

 _Stand a little taller,_

Cardin tried to pull the door open only put his back to the door as she slammed her hands on either side of his head. Had this been a different scenario, he would happily look at her breast however she was one furious woman at the moment.

 _Well now it time to say good BYE!_

She let him fall when she opened the door then closed it on his brown wing, "Bye, bye." Smiling she turned to the crowd, "Wasn't that fun?"

Sun was praising Neptunia with a large smile and by clapping her hands before dropping her hands when James looked at her. The monkey faunus smiled dropping as she said, "I meant that was awkward."

The king nodded her over making Neptunia sigh and follow him, "Sorry."

"I love hearing your voice, don't get me wrong. It was one thing you got from me, the ability to sing so well even if you did not get my dancing skill. But that was not what I meant by handle it." The black haired father said his hands were folded behind his back as they walked to the middle of the dance floor.

"I know, but he just makes me so…"

She stopped when her hands were placed on either his arm or in his left hand, "That means you know better." The music started and he took lead letting her follow his steps even though she stumbled, "As future queen, you have to think before acting."

Her dark blue eyes looked up, "Yes sir."

He smiled at her, "Smile, I want our dance to be the highlight of the evening."

She giggled, "So long as you keep the difficult dances for Sun. I'm no good at those."

"That just means all the slow songs are you and me." Neptunia laughed and enjoyed her time with her father.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.

Now before you all go I have a couple of things to number out.

1) I wanted to tell you about the few stories coming to an end soon. It is three stories Mythical Hollow, A New Type of Enemy, and Water Gem. Mythical Hollow has about three maybe two chapters ready to publish so I can't tell how long that one has got left in it, A New Type of Enemy has about two to three chapters left, and Water Gem I think has a handful of chapters as well. Now because these stories are coming to an end I have a poll going on if you wish to place a vote. The first story that comes to an end will have the one that you chose take its place. : )

2) I also will be posting a new story when I post one of the ones that take over for one of my older ones just because I am eager to get it out there and it has a really good amount of chapters set up so I can start to post. : ) I am super proud of this story like no tomorrow.

Even if you don't vote, I hope you all have a very God bless day.


	5. Dark Forest Ruler

Chapter Five: Dark Forest Ruler

Here is the next chapter for you all.

My Beta Reader, werecat1, has been really tired recently. Please pray for them.

I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

 _Dark King singing_

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

 _Previously:_

 _"I know, but he just makes me so…"_

 _She stopped when her hands were placed on either his arm or in his left hand, "That means you know better." The music started and he took lead letting her follow his steps even though she stumbled, "As future queen, you have to think before acting."_

 _Her dark blue eyes looked up, "Yes sir."_

 _He smiled at her, "Smile, I want out dance to be the highlight of the evening."_

 _She giggled, "So long as you keep the difficult dances for Sun. I'm no good at those."_

 _"That just means all the slow songs are you and me." Neptunia laughed and enjoyed her time with her father._

 _Now:_

Cardin pulled on his wing, "Damn it. Come. Out." When he finally got his wing free he gave a small sigh of relief then got slammed into the wall by the door with it opened.

"Well Neptunia showed him up." Russel chuckled shaking his head walking by with Sky and Dove.

Dove saying after with a small laugh, "So much for him being the next king."

Cardin slammed the door shut startling the three men, "What do you mean I can't be king?!"

The three fixed their expressions of shock and cheered pumping their fists in the air, "King Cardin!" This pleased their leader rather well.

Sky looked at Russel, "Wouldn't he need to marry Neptunia though?"

"And he will we just have to get some of that love potion."

The leader growled, "What the hell do you mean I need a stupid love potion?"

Once again the three all replied at the same time, "Just kidding." Then they flew off laughing nervously.

With them out of the way Cardin sighed and looked at the door. "Okay, I just need to envision what I am going to do." He turned his back to the door and tapped his chin, "I see the crown on my head but I need to think about how…" He was suddenly shoved forward but stopped himself from hitting his face. Turning around he noticed a blond elf peeking into the Fairy Spring Ball. Carefully looking over he smirked, 'Maybe the love potion might not be a bad idea after all. In the end I can blame him and promise to take care of Neptunia no matter what.' Poking the elf in the temple Cardin asked, "You okay there?"

The elf turned and looked at him, "Oh, yeah total…ly not."

Cardin chuckled, "Yeah, you wouldn't have been able to lie to me."

Suddenly the blond smiled at him, "Nep got you pretty good."

Cardin held his initial reaction in, 'Oh, he must be that elf Neptunia hangs out with every now and again. Ha, not when she marries me.' He sighed and covered his face sitting down.

The elf at first looked confused when he slightly peeked from between his fingers, "You really got it bad don't you?" The blond sat next to him hesitantly.

"Oh, if only I could get her to love me."

The elf sighed and looked at the closed door as they heard Sun singing, "Yeah."

'Ug, if only that filthy faunus had not been adopted. She does nothing but take Neptunia's time.' "If only I had the use of a love potion."

That got the elf thinking, "A love potion…"

Cardin 'patted' him on the back sending him forward a few steps, "That's a great idea."

The blue eyed elf scoffed, "You are right it is a good idea." The elf looked at the male fairy unamused, "Except only the Sugar Plum Fairy can make it and she is locked away in the dark castle where no one can find her. There is also the part where no one _ever goes into the dark forest_."

The brunet gave a pitiful sigh and sat next to the blond elf, "It would have been too perfect. I mean you and I could both used the love potion. Can you just imagine how we would both be happy?"

"Alright, I will do it." Cardin looked 'hopeful', "If you will stop having a pity party."

"Oh, I am good now." The elf seemed suspicious at first but then shrugged and ran off. Cardin smirked, 'Got him.'

srsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsr

Jaune ran through the field, "Alright, now all I have to do is get a primrose and get it too the Sugar Plum Fairy. Then she can make the love potion." He got the edge between the two lands and froze. There was none left, "Okay, those dark fairies work fast." The elf scratched his chin then gasped, "Wait! Where? Where? Where?" He ran over to where he hid the pedal that had hit him in the face. Cheering he pulled it out, "Yes. Now to get inside the forest…That is one dark forest." Jumping down he slid off the top of a mushroom and ran off. Missing the mushroom passing along that he was there to the mushroom next to it.

Emerald was standing next to of the mushrooms and listened then flew off quickly to the dark castle. Landing next to Mercury she whispered the message on to him. "Tell him."

"Why don't you?"

"I'm waiting." The dark king said impatiently.

Mercury sighed and tried to recall what had been told to him. 'Damn I should have paid more attention to what she was saying not her boobs.' "Um, a small girl is in the forest?"

The green haired girl next him gave him a look, "Really?"

The king stood up, "I will handle this myself."

Emerald backed away in time to not get hit like the male fairy next to her, "Way too close."

"Ow! You could have warned me." Mercury growled sitting up rubbing his sore jaw.

"You could have told me you didn't pay attention."

The king flew out of the castle exposing what he looked like. He had short red hair with short bull horns on his head, dark brown fairy wings with red designs, sword on his back, and a white bone like mask that covered his eyes. This was the dark castles ruler, King Adam. As he flew he pulled out his sword and hit aside the line of mushrooms as he flew with the flat side of his sword. When he got to the first one he pulled it out of the ground. It whispered the message as four others joined him, "A small elf is in the dark forest. Well if he is looking for trouble…" He pointed in one direction with his sword and a fairy with dark maroon wings with orange designs and a fox tail flew off in that direction. He threw the mushroom away, "He's come to the right place."

 _Yeeeeaaahhhhh!_

 _If he's looking for trouble,_

Adam pointed off in another direction and a fairy with black wings and pink designs and cat tail flew off in that direction. Then he looked at Romen waiting for instruction.

 _Just take a look at this faaaace._

Romen flew off when he got the direction he needed to go.

 _Because I'm evil,_

He pointed in another direction and a fairy with dark grey wings white designs and squirrel ears flew off.

 _My middle name is misery._

He flew back to his castle.

 _Yes I'm evil,_

 _So don't you mess around with meeeeee._

Adam flew off to look for the elf that decided to make his way into his forest.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

I hope you all enjoyed.

Before you all go I have a few things I need to let you know.

1) I wanted to tell you about the few stories coming to an end soon. It is two stories Mythical Hollow, A New Type of Enemy. Mythical Hollow has about seven chapters ready to publish and the eighth one part way written. However even now I can't tell when I will be done writing it so I can't tell how long that one has got left in it. A New Type of Enemy has about two to three chapters left I think if things go the way I am hoping. As for Water Gem the first installment is complete.

2) Now because this is the one that has finished I will be posting a new story for you all from the polls. So the poll is now closed. The story that won hands down was the one and only Vanishing Dreams. Now this story is a Fairy Tail and Bleach crossover. I really hope you all enjoy when I get it posted.

3) I also will be posting a new story along with Vanishing Dreams. I am just too eager to get it out there and it has a really good amount of chapters set up so I can start to post. : ) I am super proud of this story like no tomorrow. This story is a Halo and Mass Effect Crossover called The Spartan Crew Member. Now I know so many people have done this story but I really wanted to write this story with my own touch. I have read a couple I really like. They inspired me to put my own thought that I had to work.

Now regardless if you read the new stories I hope you all enjoy your day. : ) God bless you wonderful readers.


	6. Love is Strange

Chapter Six: Love is Strange

Here is the next chapter for you all my lovely readers.

I hope you all enjoy and have a God filled day.

 _Jaune singing_ person who is Sugar Plum singing 

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

 _Previously:_

 _Romen flew off when he got the direction he needed to go._

 _Because I'm evil,_

 _He pointed in another direction and a fairy with dark grey wings white designs and squirrel ears flew off._

 _My middle name is misery._

 _He flew back to his castle._

 _Yes I'm evil,_

 _So don't you mess around with meeeeee._

 _Adam flew off to look for the elf that decided to make his way into his forest._

 _Now:_

Jaune carefully walked through the forest singing in a whimpering voice.

 _Don't worry about…a thing._

 _Cause every little thing is…_

"AHHH!" The elf screamed as something ran by in the distance. He shook and continued to walk clutching the pedal in his hands.

 _I woke up this morning,_

"Oh, I really hope I woke up this morning."

 _Three dark fairies…sing…singing,_

 _I'm going to…_

Something pulled on his backpack making him scream again. Looking at the shadow he panicked at the size of the creatures behind him. "Ahhh, you got me please don't make me suffer!" The shadow seemed to clear it throat thus making the blond peek over his shoulder. He was shocked as the white furred imp with one pink eye and the other brown. "Wait what…" He sighed, "Oh, come on." The creature giggled when he realized that he was tied to a tree trunk. "Really, you tied me to a tree trunk."

He started to gather the rope, "I really don't have time for this. You scaring me just because you want to is just getting in my way. I am in no mood to be sca..." The pedal he was carrying in his other hand got snatched away, "Hey!" He sighed and put the rope away, "I usually am good with being the butt of the joke but right now that is not the frame of mind that I am in right now." The imp hung upside down by its tail holding the pedal. Jaune took the pedal back and walked off, "I have better things than dealing with you. I have to get the primrose pedal to the Sugar Plum Fairy so she can make the love potion. If only if I knew a fast way to ow!"

The imp waved him over exciting him, "You know where she is?" The white furred creature nodded and ran off. He followed along just missing a dark fairy with squirrel ears come into the clearing. As he ran he put the pedal away in his backpack. Even with the creatures quick movement Jaune was able to follow. He even managed to keep in mind what was around him just incase he went back on his own without the creatures help. When they got to a log he paused, "Wait a minuet, you're not going to trick me again are you?" The imp crossed its heart, "Okay, because we elf's are very trusting creatures and right now…" He stopped at the edge of the log that the heterochromia creature fell off of, "…and right now…" Jaune hooked the hook of his rope to the log and zip lined down, "…this is me trusting you."

srsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsr

Neptunia had her eyes blind folded, she would have her goggles on too but it didn't work out like she thought it would so they were on her head like they always were. She was blocking the sprites with her trident. "Neptunia."

The blue haired girl continued to block the sprites, "Yes, sir?"

"We need to talk."

The blindfolded girl groaned, "Please don't."

She heard him fluttering next to her as he took the blind fold off her eyes. She looked at him with her dark blue eyes. "I may not have been a big fan of you dating Cardin." He pulled out his sword and spared with his daughter, "But you will need to find a man to rule by your side."

"I don't need a man; I do better on my own."

"That is not a good idea. You will do better with a partner to help you handle the kingdom. Weather they be a male from our people or another ruler near by." James Ironwood countered her attack that she made with her trident.

"But you did good with…" Neptunia sighed sadly then changed what she was going to say, "Why can't I do the same?"

The blue eyed father frowned, "You know I didn't choose to rule this way. I would have preferred that I ruled with your mother by my side. No one deserves to be alone."

Neptunia half heartily blocked her father's strike, "But boys…will probably just want to crown. They are stupid that way. Besides they all make me want to hit them."

"Only if you let them." James said as they landed on the ledge putting their weapons away. "You are so beautiful just like your mother. It would make me feel better if you had a man rule with you."

Neptunia gave a smile and took her dad's hand, "Dad, I promise if I find a guy out there who takes my hand, looks me in the eye, and I don't want to hit him." James let out a calming breath, "I'll consider it. But that guy doesn't exist."

The blue haired girl tried to pull her hand away but her father held on, "Okay, I will pray for that man to find his way too you. In the mean time I need you to come to the Elf Spring Dance."

"Really? We just did our ball earlier today."

"If not for you, please do it to help me keep your sister from flirting with every male just for fun it." James asked now holding her by the shoulders. She went through varying emotions then sighed in defeat, "That's the level headed Neptunia I know and love." He pulled her into a hug. With a sigh the blue eyed daughter hugged him back. No matter what she always felt the one man she could always rely on was her father.

srsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsr

Jaune carefully walked along the cliff edge that the imp was easily moving along. When he went to move to the next ledge with more spacing he almost fell and nearly gave a yell of fear. Up above he could see two figures talking. Taking deep breaths he used the stick that he had a hold of and went back to the cliff. There he reached where the imp was. It was looking at him with its two different eye colors. It pointed to the hole, "Wait, you expect me to fit in there?" It made itself look fat to make fun of his comment. He went backwards into the hole with a sigh and waved the creature to follow only for it to shake its head and hiss. "Wait, so she is scary." It nodded then shoved him the rest of the way in making him scream all the way down the passage way.

He fell and hit the ground. Getting up he rubbed his head. "Ow, that hurt." When his vision focused he saw cages attached to the ceiling. "Okay, that is not scary at all." He then saw an orange light, "Hu?" Going up to it he went down the hole that it was coming from. Going up to where the orange glow was coming from he asked, "Hello? Are you the Sugar Plum Fairy?" Peeking in he could see a tiny sprite like fairy with orange glowing hair and green eyes, "Wow I was expecting something…purple." She was in a small cage making her smaller than she actually was.

She seemed to look at him as if trying to figure out who he was till he waved the primrose pedal making her freak out, "Ahhh, is that a primrose?"

Jaune perked up, "Yes, and I was wondering…"

"La la la la, I can't hear you."

"…if you could make me a love potion."

The female tuned and glared at him, "How do you think I got here in the first place?"

"Hey look, my name is Jaune."

"That Adam won't listen to me about what happened on the fateful day." The Sugar Plum pulled her hair.

Jaune went to speak but he paused, "What do you mean fateful day?"

The sprite fairy beamed at him, "You were actually listening. So I will totally do it. By the way my real name is Nora but as you know everyone calls me Sugar Plum Fairy."

"Okay, Nora…" The female got excited, "So about..."

"First you have to swear you will let me out of this dreadful…thing I'm in."

"Um…okay."

"Awesome! Let's shake on it." She held her hand out, "You can reach in I can't reach out." When he reached in he freaked and pulled his hand right out when he saw how small it got. Nora on the other hand was laughing, "That was too priceless, if only you could see yourself." The female looked at him, "Oh, let me show you." She turned into him making his jaw drop.

Shaking his head he spoke, "So, about the potion."

"Pedal." He put his hand back with the pedal. Nora took the pedal so he happily pulled his hand out and watched. "Plumets." Six sprites flew around the floating pedal, "Believe you me, there can be unforeseen consequences."

"Like what exactly?" Jaune asked a little concerned.

Looove, love is strange. 

Blue eyes widened as he watched the color drain from the pedal and her singing, "Um, now might not be the best time for a concert." But as he went to stop her from singing he got fascinated with the creation of the potion.

Many people mistake it for a thing. 

She turned her back to him, "No lookies." This made him frown and follow her to the other side.

Once you get it, you get it all for…

"What did I say?"

The blond looked away, "Sorry."

Cause after you've had it, 

You never want to wait. 

"If you think making the potion is dangerous, just wait till you use it." Nora said excitedly.

"What?" The elf asked but didn't get a reply as the thing containing the half fairy shook.

Looove is strange, 

Jaune went and hid behind a rock.

Looooove, looooove is strange. 

"Oh, I am so good." Nora laughed out insanely, "I'm amazing."

Up above Adam flew into the throne room then turned to go out when his mother waved at him, "No!"

"But Adam dear I found some one for you." She indicated for the girls to come out, "Violet, Satin, or Aqua."

The bull faunus male rolled his eyes behind his mask, "Not now mom I don't have time for…" He waved his hand, "I'm busy."

The female bull sighed, "What is with you men? You can't say…"

"No." Adam warned pointing at his mom.

"So this is what I get for carrying you for nine months. Just say it, lo…" His hand covered her mouth. He was lucky he had her husband's height and strength. She glared at him.

"Promise me you will stop talking."

Nodding her head he hesitantly moved his hands away only to wince when she simultaneously smacked his hands away by throwing hers into the air and sang out the word 'love'. Adam growled in irritation at the woman he called his mother.

Down below the Sugar Plum Fairy was finishing off the potion.

Once you get it, 

You're in an awful fix. 

Jaune reached out the take the potion only for her to pull it away, "Oops, almost forgot the most important part." The blond covered his eyes thinking it was something bad but all she did was kiss the bottle. Turning she looked at him as the plumetts put the cap on the love potion, "Directions, dust the one you love, stand in front, and be the first she sees when she opens her eyes."

"Got it, dust the first eyes you see, stand in front, and stare into eyes of my love."

"Now pull." The elf reached and pulled her and the potion of her cage. He fell to his butt. Standing up she floated over to him showing she was about his height for a half fairy half sprite "Jaune, I know what set me free." The blond smiled only for him to roll his eyes as she finished with a singing.

Looooooove is strange. 

Up above Adam was flying around trying to get away from Violet, Satin and Aqua as his mother sang at the top of her voice. Having enough the male bull faunus yelled, "QUITE!" Everyone went silent but a song still sung through the air. Adam landed, "Sugar Plum?" He shook his head, "No way, it can't be." He flew as fast as his wings would carry him, Emerald and Mercury following after him as they were the next fasted flyers under him.


	7. Limited Freedom

Chapter Seven: Limited Freedom

Here is the next chapter for you all.

Review replies:

 **Steaming66Noble** Thank you for reviewing. When I saw that you reviewed I was in shock I had come to the conclusion that Strange Dust was going to get none. So your review was a welcome surprise. Thank you so much for you comment. It really made my day.

End replies:

I hope you all enjoy and have a God filled day. : )

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

 _Previously:_

 _"Got it, dust the first eyes you see, stand in front, and stare into eyes of my love."_

 _"Now pull." The elf reached and pulled her and the potion of her cage. He fell to his butt. Standing up she floated over to him, "Jaune I know what set me free." The blond smiled only for him to roll his eyes as she finished with a singing._

 _Looooooove is strange._

 _Up above Adam was flying around trying to get away from Violet, Satin and Aqua as his mother sang at the top of her voice. Having enough the male bull faunus yelled, "QUITE!" Everyone went silent but a song still sung through the air. Adam landed, "Sugar Plum?" He shook his head, "No way, it can't be." He flew as fast as his wings would carry him, Emerald and Mercury following after him as they were the next fasted flyers under him._

 _Now:_

As Jaune pushed opened the wood bars on top of the hole that he found the Sugar Plum Fairy in said fairy was finishing her song. "Okay, we are going to have to be carful…"

"I'M FREE!" The elf quickly caught the wooden bars that fell back down, "Nora, come on." As she flew about talking about how free she was he quietly got out and went to put the bars back down softly only to drop them because she flew in front of him.

The blond sighed, "How can you be free if you are still in the dungeon?"

She flew over to him and with a boisterous voice stated, "Did I mention I'm free."

"Just do it quietly, please." The blue eyed elf gave another sigh as she followed behind him stopping at the foot of the stairs when she spoke up confused.

"Wait…" She flew in front of him pointing a finger at him she finished, "…how did you find me?"

"An imp." Jaune replied walking around her to get onto the first step only to stop again when she once again got in his way. 'Crap at this rate I'm never going to get out of here.'

"Oh, my goodness the imp. Is it the one with white fur and two different colored eyes?" He nodded deciding to let her finish before he moved forward with her loud voice in his ear, "Ug, she's the one that likes to spread the potion around like animal dung. Listen, don't let this imp…" Nora turned into the imp that had lead him there but the eye color was swapped, "…get that potion."

Jaune nodded again, "I need it why would I…" They heard the sound of beating wings, "Crap, hide." The two hide quickly under the stairs.

The dark winged fairy with a white mask landed at the foot of the stairs angrily. Jaune peeked out as two other dark winged fairies landed behind the first one. The elf shook, 'Oh no, he must the king.'

Adam looked around just missed seeing the blond elf, that was peeking out, hide. "Damn it! Mercury, sound the alarm."

The grey haired fairy tapped around his belt only to realize that he did not have his battle horn. Giving a sheepish smile he replied, "Oops, I must have forgot it."

"Emerald." The green haired girl pulled out her battle horn and blew it letting the entire castle know to be on the alert. "Let's go she couldn't have gotten far."

After the three flew off Jaune and Nora flew went up the stairs. They continued to go down the hallway till the blond warrior elf stopped and froze behind several dark fairies. To his luck and shock they focused on the Nora flying around calling out about how free she was. He shook his head and went around the dark fairies. He was doing a marvelous job not touching their wings or faunus parts till the sprite fairy called down to him, "Jaune, hurry up."

The blond elf sighed, "You have got to be kidding me."

Nora covered her mouth in thought, "Oops, probably shouldn't have brought attention to him." She looked behind her and screeched getting just far enough away from Adam when he tried to trap her again in that awful place.

Jaune meanwhile ran as fast as his short legs would carry him. The two closest to grabbing him were Mercury and Emerald, the two that had gone down into the dungeon with King Adam. He was about to get down and beg for mercy when he got yanked up.

Mercury and Emerald stopped and looked around. The male saying, "Oh shit, he vanished."

Emerald looked at her male partner, "That was quick." She looked over the edge then back to Mercury, "Where did he go?"

"Elves don't have magic to they?" The grey eyed male asked as he looking up at the fog above them, "Or have spring feet?"

"How should I know? We don't have elves in the dark forest." Emerald growled her fist at her side. She huffed, "How the hell did a small elf out run us?"

Mercury shrugged, "You got me."

While these two were talking Adam was chasing Nora around his castle with her cage. "Oh no, no, no, no!" The sprite fairy yelled out flying as fast as she could but was caught by the dark king.

She could tell he glared at her from behind his mask, "You don't have freedom in my palace."

As he flew down she called out, "Jaune!"

Jaune was climbing up his rope when he heard her call out to him. His jaw dropped, "No."

"Remember what I told you!"

Then the imp jumped on his back pack in where he stored the love potion. "Hey, get off me." The two eye colored imp flew off his back pack and out of the log where she managed to grabbed onto the rope. He pulled the part off that connected to the log opening. "I'm sorry, Nora warned me about you." He about ran off but his conscience got the better of him. Calling down he asked, "Hey, are you okay?" He heard squeaks of confirmation and sighed, "That's great. Bye!" Then he ran off before the dark fairies caught wind of where he went.

Back in the dungeon Adam was shaking Nora's cage. When he stopped she shook her head to clear it as he spoke, "What did you do?"

"Well the blond elf asked me to make a potion." She turned herself into Jaune and waved happily at the bull faunus.

"But you didn't have a primrose pedal." The bull stated.

"Oh, and he brought me a primrose pedal." A pedal appeared in her hand waving it up at him.

"You made the potion?" Adam asked furiously.

"Just like I did for you on that day you don't ever let me talk about." She put her hands on her hips when she went back to herself.

"Where did he go?"

"He didn't say but I'm sure he is headed to the Elf Spring Dance. Oh, what I would give to see that again. They sure do know how to party." Nora said happily dreaming about what it looked like. Adam growled slammed the cage down startling her before he flew out. The Sugar Plum fairy tapped her chin, "Hm, maybe I should have kept that dance part to myself."

srsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsr

Adam stood in front of his people and looked around, "Who wants to go to a party tonight?" Mercury smiled at Emerald as the others cheered in their approval. All the fairies flew out of the opening in the top. Adam, Mercury, and Emerald flying a little slower so as not to lose the people behind them.

Flare stood in the throne room and shook her head, "Something tells me he isn't going to find a girlfriend he really needs to have."


	8. Party Gone South

Chapter Eight: Party Gone South

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I hope you all enjoy and have a God filled day. : )

Jaune singing **Adam singing**

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

 _Previously:_

 _Adam stood in front of his people and looked around, "Who wants to go to a party tonight?" Mercury smiled at Emerald as the others cheered in their approval. All the fairies flew out of the opening in the top. Adam, Mercury, and Emerald flying a little slower so as not to lose the people behind them._

 _Flare stood it the throne room and shook her head, "Something tells me he isn't going to find a girlfriend he really needs to have."_

 _Now:_

Jaune smiled as she saw everyone nearing the stage. He didn't have his sword and shield as they would get in the way of him dancing, "Everyone prepare to shake those booty's." The elves cheered. In the corner of his eye he could see King James showing up with Sun and Neptunia. The blue haired girl went to the line up and followed the simple steps. She looked beyond bored.

Cardin was hiding behind his henchmen when he got nudged by Russel, "She's here."

The brunet smirked his eye taking in his love interest dancing, "After tonight she will love me."

I say hey! Are we going today? 

I will be around the way. 

Jaune danced behind on the stage as Neptunia sighed and 'danced' in a bored fashion.

Seems like everywhere I go, 

How far I see the less I know. 

Sun waved over at to two warriors with a flirtatious smile. James gave her a slight glare making the monkey faunus pout and cross her arms over her chest.

I know, one thing, 

I love you, 

I love you, 

I love you, 

I love you. 

Jaune made a heart with his fingers at Sun. At first she smiled at him then blew a kiss to the two warriors that she had previously flirted with and her father was glaring at. Jaune sighed and looked way.

Lived a lot a places along the way, 

Seen a lot of joy and seen a lot of pain, 

Seeing Cardin hiding behind his friends he smiled and showed only the smallest part of the potion. The fairy gave him a thumbs up.

I don't want to write a love song for the world, 

I just want to write a love song about a boy and a girl. 

Cardin joined in on the dance line making Neptunia glare at him when as he danced with an elf. Her hands clenched at her side. She knew he was talking to female elf but that didn't make her as mad it was seeing him in person that did. Jaune was singing in the back ground but all she could hear were blurred words.

Among the crowed the imp walked around looking for a high vantage point. When she saw the Farris Wheel she clapped and ran to get on.

Neptunia gave an angry sigh and flew off to Sun, "Cardin is here, so I'm not staying."

As she flew off her father tried to grab her ankle only to miss and Sun slip out from under his other arm. "Oh, I am so going to dance."

The monkey faunus flew off leaving James to cover his face, "Why do I have only girls?"

Sun flew over to Cardin and gave him a look as she started dancing with him. Cardin flinched at the serious 'you and I need to talk' look and almost panicked when he saw the blond elf trying to open the potion, "Jaune. Jaune."

I said hey are we going today? 

The elf grunted as he tried to pull the cork off.

I'm going to be fighting along the way. 

As Neptunia landed on a roof the imp saw Jaune and jumped off the Farris Wheel in glee.

Seems like everywhere I go, 

The more I see the less I know. 

But I know, one thing, 

I love you. 

Several dark fairies landed on top of the stage looking down at the people underneath. Their dark wings giving them natural cover than the light fairies.

I know, one thing, 

I love you. 

"I hate this thing." Jaune said after his several attempts to get the cork off. As he continued to sing dark fairies took the place of the elves on the stage. Mercury and Emerald looked at the blond elf and nodded. He was defiantly the same elf from their home. He continued to sing completely unaware of this happening even as the beat to the song had changed.

However Neptunia noticed and flew down just as Jaune got the cork off the potion. The elf turned to use the potion only to stop as Sun smiled at him, "Hey Jaune."

The blue haired princess got down to the stage and tried to hit two of the dark fairies with her trident only to have it knocked away and herself held between two fairies. One of the ones that caught her handed another dark winged faunus fairy a bag, "This one is too feisty, go get the monkey one."

"No! Sun!" She pulled as hard as she could but the two had a good grip on her. Her dark wings had them a little confused but if her attacking them was any indication she was not one of theirs. Jaune got jumped on by the imp and tried to pull it off but he ended up dusting Sun and the imp getting away with the potion. Neptunia was shocked, "A love potion. That idiot!" Sun back away covering her eyes backing straight into a bag.

Romen smiled at the blue haired princess as the bag was tied and everyone got restrained, including the king of the light fairies. 'You may have cut your hair little girl but I still recognize you.' He had to admit; though he wanted to kill her for punching him a year ago, her current hairstyle with no make-up suited her.

Cardin was hiding behind a leaf as he watched all this going down, 'Well this didn't go according to plan at all.'

Sun called out from the bag, "Jaune, help."

The elf pulled against the fairy holding him, "No, Sun!"

The music changed in tone and Neptunia looked at the fairy walking down, "Where's my potion?"

'What the hell is with these idiot boys and that ridiculous love potion?' The princess thought to herself.

 **I've been mistreated.**

 **I've been abused.**

Neptunia rolled her eyes and continued to try and pull away from the fairies holding her as the one she punched a year ago took the place of one of the ones previous. He had a smirk on his face but she was more concerned about getting to her best friend so she continued to pull and ignore the fact she the man looked familiar.

 **I've been trespassed**

The dark fairy king picked up her trident and threw it into the air. Neptunia cursed, "Fucker."

Romen raised an eyebrow hearing that, 'Are we sure she is a princess?'

 **And debated.**

 **And I am not amused.**

Jaune wanted to reach out for Sun in the bag but he was not strong enough to get free from the dark fairy holding him. Even as he wanted to he wouldn't have been able to as Netpunia's trident landed points first into the stage in front of him.

 **I've been insulted,**

 **Disrespected,**

 **I've been mistreated.**

Two fairies picked up Sun's bag infuriating Neptunia even more that it sounded like she was growling like an animal. Mercury and Emerald were nearly impressed by the princess. She had not once shown fear in this entire encounter.

"Release my sister you blacked winged bastard!" The blue haired princess yelled managing to get partially away from her holders.

Romen was the only reason she did not get away and held her back again. 'Damn this girl is strong for a princess. I didn't think that the light fairies trained their females.' Mercury and Emerald was also shocked at the strength of the blue haired girl against _the two_ male dark fairies holding her back.

Cardin was also impressed with what he was seeing, "Wow." He quickly hid as when one of the dark fairies looked behind them.

The dark king went into the princess's face, "Return the love potion by moon down, tough girl. Or I will never return you sister again."

"I will behead you myself you dick!" Neptunia glared and punched the dark king in the face. Adam was surprised; he had not been expecting that. He covered his surprise with an angry growl as he pulled out his sword. Even as he held his sword ready to punish her, those dark blue eyes didn't even look at him in fear. She looked pissed with righteous fury. But before he could do anything to the furious princess the blond elf called out:

"I took the love potion so take me instead."

Adam flew over to him, "Then give it to me."

Jaune gulped, "I…I don't have it…anymore."

"You heard my terms." He pointed at the moon with his sword, "By moon down, or we will come back for you all next."

 **I've been insulted,**

 **Disrespected,**

 **I've been mistreated.**

He leaned in to look into the dark blue eyes of the blue haired princess. She tried to punch him again but he caught it. Even as he caught it he could feel what the extra sting would have been like if it had connected where it was supposed to. Wherever she trained they did a hell of a job. He let go when the dark fairy holding that arm pulled it back. She growled at him like an animal. Inside he wished she was one of his people, she had the right kind of fighting spirit he prided in his fairies. Those fearless and pretty dark blue eyes helped. He glanced at where her wings were but his men that were stopping her from trying to hit him again blocked his view of them. All he could tell was it was a shade of blue. He flew into the air.

 **I've been insulted,**

 **Disrespected,**

 **I've been mistreated.**


	9. Let Me Punch You Where It Hurts

Chapter Nine: Let Me Punch You Where It Hurts

Here is the next chapter.

I hope you all enjoy and have a great Jesus filled day.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

 _Previously:_

 _He leaned in to look into the dark blue eyes of the blue haired princess. She tried to punch him again but he caught it. Even as he caught it he could feel what the sting would have been like if it had connected where it was supposed to. Wherever she trained they did a hell of a job. He let go when the dark fairy holding that arm pulled it back. She growled at him like an animal. Inside he wished she was one of his people, she had the right kind of fighting spirit he prided in his fairies. Those fearless and pretty dark blue eyes helped. He went to glance at her wings but his men that were stopping her from trying to hit him again blocked his view of them. All he could tell was it was blue. He flew into the air._

 ** _I've been insulted,_**

 ** _Disrespected,_**

 ** _I've been mistreated._**

 _Now:_

Romen and the faunus fairy pulled the blue haired princess where the orange haired dark fairy took a hold of her trident. He was smirking confidently only to lose that confidence when she elegantly grabbed a hold of it and nearly dragged him forward to punch him in the face. Scoffing at the try he flew and let go of the weapon. 'She just doesn't slow down does she?' He thought to himself as she tried to follow them but her father grabbed her ankle. He flew off while he had the chance.

"You are not going to the dark forest. They already have one of my daughter's; they are not getting another one." James Ironwood said keeping a tight grip on her as he pulled her down to hold her by her shoulders.

"But Sun doesn't have her weapon, she can't fight that many by herself." The princess replied pulling against her father's grip. "She is my sister I have to get her back."

"Let someone else handle this, I'm not losing you too."

Her dark blue wings fell showing her disappointment only to scoff when Cardin walked up confidently, "Let me do it." He looked behind him then smiled at James, "I was just fighting a few dark fairies."

James narrowed his eyes, "Are you sure you will get her back? I know how you feel about faunus."

"Of course, she is a princess. As a soldier I must do what is best for our kingdom." Cardin said with a confident smile, "Leave it to me, I promise I will get your daughter back."

Neptunia gagged, "Please, don't trust this to him. I don't like it…"

Cardin walked up cutting Neptunia off loudly before she could say more, "If I am correct I think it would be best to take an army just incase he goes back on his word."

James nodded, "I can see your point."

As her father talked with Cardin, the dark winged princess looked at the blond elf, "Jaune, what were you thinking?"

The elf sighed, "I'm…I'm sorry Nep. I know I just…" His blue eyes looked at her dark blue, "I can get her back.

Neptunia felt her father's hand fall from her shoulder. She touched her belt where she promised Sun she'd hold her weapon. 'She needs her weapon.' A determined expression took over her face, "No, only I can do it. He will never expect me at first. Jaune you get the potion. I will get Sun." She quickly took off into the air and flew as fast as she could. Her father tried to follow her but he wasn't as fast as she was and missed her ankle.

"Neptunia!"

Despite her fathers worried tone she held it together and continued to fly away with quick wings. 'I'm sorry dad.'

Cardin smiled, "Looks like I have two princesses to save."

"No, not you my daughter." 'Damn it, if she got any of her mother's talents it was her speed in flight.' He fluttered there for a minute before landing. His furious eyes landed on Jaune. "You better hope nothing happens to either of my daughters."

Jaune was shocked and looked at Cardin who looked just as 'mad', "I can't believe you would do something this stupid." 'Thank goodness I never showed my part in this, I can't have this man looking at me like that.'

"You nearly got everyone killed." One elf said.

Jaune sighed and stood up, "I know, it was…beyond stupid."

"You can say that again."

"But this is my best friend and our princess. If we work together we can get the one thing that will get her back, that potion. Who is ready to help me out?" The blond elf asked his fist in the air. When no one responded his arm dropped, "Uh, is anyone going to help me?" Everyone stepped back but one. "Yay, Sage!" Jaune said with in an excited cheer.

Jaune hugged the taller elf. Sage had green hair, yellow eyes, and a long sword on his back. The tall elf sighed, "Okay, let's get this potion back."

"Sage, you're the best." The blond elf said with a smile.

srsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsr

The dark fairies flew back into their castle and cheered. Adam sat down and leaned forward, "Bring me the prisoner."

The bag was put down making the princess inside grunt and squirm inside. "I can't see anything in here. Ug, what is this shit in my eye? When I find Jaune I am going to smack him. He knows better than to throw shit at me."

The dark fairies in the room raised an eyebrow hearing her curse from inside the bag. Were none of these princesses raised properly? Romen got excited and pulled out his cane and matchbook. "Finally, the thrill of killing a light fairy."

"Fuck you old man." The princess inside the bag yelled out punching at the bag. "Get to where I can punch you in the balls."

Mercury and Emerald snickered hearing that as the male chuckled out, "You have a way with women there Romen."

"Shut up!" This made the two start to laugh.

"Oh, your name is Romen is it. Now I have a name to who I need to teach a lesson. Let me out!" The faunus princess yelled out in her anger. This just made Mercury and Emerald laugh harder.

"There will be no burning." Adam said making some of the dark fairies groan. Romen leaned close to the bag, "Don't even think about it."

The orange haired fairy scoffed and backed away, "Damn it."

Mercury and Emerald pushed the bag forward as the monkey faunus yellingly demanded, "LET ME OUT! NOW!"

They untied the bag and backed off quickly not wanting to be hit by the furious princess. The blond princess pushed the bag off and looked at the first person in her sight. But her furious expression just seemed to melt for no apparent reason. Her white wings with yellow designs threw them off; they were not used to a faunus having such light wings. They knew that faunus lived there but it was still a shock.


	10. I'm Coming!

Chapter Ten: I'm Coming! 

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day.

 _Sun singing_ Adam singing **Neptunia singing**

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

 _Previously:_

 _"There will be no burning." Adam said making some of the dark fairies groan. Romen leaned close to the bag, "Don't even think about it."_

 _The orange haired fairy scoffed and backed away, "Damn it."_

 _Mercury and Emerald pushed the bag forward making the monkey faunus yellingly demanded, "LET ME OUT! NOW!"_

 _They untied the bag and backed off quickly not wanting to be hit by the furious princess. The blond princess pushed the bag off and looked at the first person in her sight. But her furious expression just seemed to melt for no apparent reason. Her white wings with yellow designs threw them off; they were not used to a faunus having such light wings. They knew that faunus lived there but it was still a shock._

 _Now:_

Adam stood up, "So what do we have here?"

The princess just stared at him for a moment then smiled.

 _Sugar pie honey bunch._

Adam went from looking dark and serious to extremely confused, "What?" The monkey tailed princess flew up to him and hovered there with a dreamy looked on her face.

Mercury blinked and looked at Emerald, "Oh yeah, she's real fierce." The green haired girl gave him a short glare then looked at the blond princess who continued to sing.

 _You know that I love you._

 _I can't help myself._

Adam glared as he tried to point a warning finger at the blond only for her to lovingly hold his hand.

 _I love you and nobody else._

She held his hand to her face as she stared at where his eyes would be behind his mask. He pulled his hand away in irritation.

But I'm evil, 

My middle name is misery. 

He held his sword out at her.

Yes I'm evil, 

So don't you mess around with me. 

The princess rolled her eyes and leaned on the sword fearlessly, "Oh, you are so silly." She fluttered quickly out of his sight. Mercury and Emerald were shocked she was a fast as they were. They were lucky that she had been distracted when they took her.

 _Sugar pie honey bunch,_

Adam looked around only to find her hugging his free arm.

 _You know that I love you._

"Get off me." The bull faunus growled pushing her away roughly.

 _I can't help myself,_

Flare walked in with a happy sigh and leaned against the wall, "Oh, I love the sound of love in the air."

 _I love you and nobody else._

Romen covered his ears along with Mercury and Emerald, "Shit, shut her up!" The three uncovered their ears only to re-cover them.

 _When I call you mine,_

"I prefer her threatening me." Romen yelled out.

"Me too." Mercury said voicing his agreement as Adam got lifted into the air by Sun's strength alone.

 _Boy it starts a flame._

 _Burning in my eyes._

It hit the bull faunus as he got his wings to start flapping, "The potion, she got hit by the blasted potion."

One of the dark faunus yelled out, "We should have taken the feisty one."

"Oh yeah, that would have gone splendidly." Emerald countered, "She has more fight then this one I bet."

Adam flew by and yelled out an order but no one could hear because they were covering their ears harder as the monkey tailed faunus flew closer to them. The grey haired male spoke up, "What is he asking?"

Emerald glared, "I couldn't hear."

 _You know that I wait for you._

Adam pointed at Romen who had a lit match and was about to touch the princesses wing with it. The man dropped it and covered his ears again as he stomped out the match.

 _Oo, I can't help myself._

 _I love you and nobody else._

She went to hug him but Adam held her away from him by her shoulders.

 _Oo, I can't help myself._

"Mercury, Emerald. Lock this crazy female in the dungeon." The bull faunus ordered loudly handing her off to them. They held the blond by her arms.

"Oh, she's crazy alright. In love with you that is. Do I hear wedding bells in your future?" Flare asked with a smile as she walked up to her son.

 _Sugar pie honey bunch._

Adam growled, "I hate princesses." The princess, Sun he remembered the blue haired princess calling her, almost got away from his top men but they were able to secure her if a little roughly. "Careful! She's our bait."

Flare sighed, "I swear by the time I find you a girl I will have looked under every rock and cranny."

Adam hit the arm of his seat as he sat down, "Bring me Sugar Plum!"

srsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsr

Mercury and Emerald grunted as they pulled the princess down the stairs. They did not want to risk flying just incase she did something crazy. "Okay, is it me or are we seriously underestimating the strength of these light kingdom princesses?"

"Oh, we no doubt did." The green haired female grunted as they almost got pulled forward, "That blue haired one should have been our first clue." They continued to pull the blond down the stairs till they got her in the jail cell. They breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh, thank God. That should not have been as hard."

"We couldn't risk flying she's as fast as we are." Mercury panted, "What the hell? It's like fighting an athletic monkey." This made the princess laugh as she flew around her cage.

"You know what is scary?" Emerald asked, grey eyes looked at her. "Her hand was going to her belt. Like there was supposed to be a weapon there."

Mercury groaned, "Sweet darkness, these princesses are nuts."

srsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsr

Neptunia flew and landing in front of the stream that separated this part of the dark forest from the field. Her heart was pounding, 'Why did I take the water route? I could fall in.' She shook her head, 'No, don't think like that.'

 **There's no way,**

She held a hand over her wildly beating heart.

 **I'm going to sit this one out.**

 **Got to take a chance now.**

The blue haired girl took a deep breath.

 **Not be a prisoner of fear.**

She pulled out her trident and flapped her wings determinedly.

 **I'm comin!**

She quickly flew into the forest and weaved through the plants once she was past the water. 'I'm coming Sun. Hang in there for me.' Neptunia gasped as a plant almost trapped her. With a soft sigh she flew on putting her trident on her back and letting it go to its compact form. As she flew on she came across a spider web, a plant that unrolled and let its leaves out when she touched it, as well as several dark fairies. But before they could even think of trying to get her she flew fast so they couldn't catch her. That didn't stop them however from sounding the alarm. Neptunia flew close to a dark faunus fairy and hit him hard on the head before flying on. She got into the air and shook her head, "Well you said you wanted adventure, there is no going back now." She flew off in the direction that looked like it was the castle she was looking for.


	11. I'm An Idiot

Chapter Eleven: I'm An Idiot

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day.

 _Sun singing_ Nora singing

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

 _Previously:_

 ** _Not be a prisoner of fear._**

 _She pulled out her trident and flapped her wings determinedly._

 ** _I'm comin!_**

 _She flew into the forest and weaved through the plants once she was past the water. 'I'm coming Sun. Hang in there for me.' Neptunia gasped as a plant almost trapped her. With a soft sigh she flew on putting her trident on her back and letting it go to it's compact form. As she flew on she came across a spider web, a plant that unrolled and let it's leaves out, as well as several dark fairies. But before they could even think of trying to get her she flew fast so they couldn't catch her. That didn't stop them however from sounding the alarm. Neptunia flew close to a dark faunus fairy and hit him hard on the head before flying on._ _She got into the air and shook her head, "Well you said you wanted adventure, there is no going back now." She flew off in the direction that looked like it was the castle she was looking for._

 _Now:_

Meanwhile with the Imp:

She was walking around with the love potion held in her tail. The imp stopped and looked over her shoulder when it heard the sound of wings headed her way. Clapping she ran off quickly as Jaune and Sage came into to view on their dragonflies. The blue eyed male looked into the yellow eyes of his friend, "You ready?" Sage nodded as they swirled their ropes in the air. The imp saw it out of the corner of her eye and froze at the end of the log shaking. "Now!" The two threw their ropes with the loops. It looked like they would catch their pray only to have the imp jump and let the rope ends loop over a stick. Both had the decency to widen their eyes as the tiny stick came free from the log and Jaune scream. The stick hit a flower stem causing the two to fly off their dragonflies and twist in the as their ropes went round them and the stem. At the end of it they were face to face nearly kissing. Both made gagging noises and moved their body to look away from each other.

Sage grunted as one of the dragonflies that flew by hit him in the face with its wing. With a sigh he said, "Well at least it can't get any worse."

Jaune gulped as he saw what was in front of him, "I think it just did." He was sweating as he looked at the eye Sun and Neptunia hit with the blue berry plant. "Um…your eye seems to be healing." The lizard went to bite them so they closed their eyes expecting death only to hear a 'poof' sound. Sage peeked his eyes open then nudged the shorter elf. When the blond opened his eyes when the lizard licked him.

Sage smiled, "I think she likes us."

"Ug, I can see that." The imp on top of the reptile put the cork back on and ran off. "Hey! Get back here!"

srsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsr

Adam was suffering along with his men that were in the throne room. He had his jaw clenched as the blond monkey faunus sung at the top of her lungs from her prison cell. He growled as the constant singing was driving him nuts. "Oh, don't let this love sick girl get to you."

"Oh, dear God mother not now." The king groaned, 'I do not want to deal with this.'

"It is clear she is not your type. Now…" Flare pointed out a pretty female next to her, "…but Luna here is just perfect."

"Mom!" Adam stated looking at his mother his jaw set.

The dark red winged mother sighed and waved the sad female off, "I am not giving up on you my dear. I love you too much for that."

He was happy when Mercury and Emerald came back with the Sugar Plum Fairy. "About time."

Nora smiled and waved at Adam's mother, "Flare."

"Plum."

The orange lighted sprite fairy giggled, "It amuses me that you are still trying to set you handsome son up." She flew around her cage with a shit eating grin on her face.

"Oh, like you didn't try with your potion for disaster."

"Well it is clearly it is working now." Adam growled holding his hands over his ears.

"Oh, it has always worked." Nora boasted putting her hands on her hips.

"I need the antidote." The king demanded glaring at the pleased love fairy.

"Oh, then please explain what happened to my son." Adam glared at him mother only for him to be baffled by her response of, "Oh, you look so much like your father when you frown. It's what made him so perfect."

Romen sighed when the mother spoke before he panicked saying, "Oh shit! It's this song."

Everyone but Flare covered their ears as Sun sang out.

 _I can't live if living is without you._

 _I can't live._

Adam leaned close to the shrinking cage he had The Sugar Plum Fairy in, "Give me the antidote right now!"

"Or what will you do?" With her magic Nora made a sparkly cage, "Lock me away in something smaller?"

 _I can't live._

The male bull faunus growled, "Everyone shut the fuck up!" When all his men kept complaining he flew up, "Damn it, I will take care of this myself. He flew down quickly and stopped in front of the cage holding the monkey faunus princess. As she finished her last note she looked at him and squealed in joy. "If you don't keep you pretty mouth shut, I am going to make you wish you did."

"Oh,…" She fluttered her eyelashes at him, "…aren't you a flirt." The blond placed a boutonnière on his clothes.

Shocked he took a step back, "What the hell is this?"

"It's a boutonniere, I made it with the best materials that I could find." Sun giggled as her tail swayed behind her. "It looks better on you than I thought it would."

He was at a total loss, 'I can't wear this.'

"I hope you like it." The princess gave a pretty and very flirtatious smile, "It really brings out you hair."

Adam cleared his throat, "Uh…It's a nice gift."

Sun beamed and started to sing again as she flew around.

 _Sugar pie honey bunch._

"Wait! This is not real." The dark king said holding his hands out.

 _You know that I love you!_

"This is seriously all the potion's fault."

 _I can't help myself._

Adam took her hand that she reached out to him and patted it awkwardly. This made her even happier. "I know." This beyond pleased the faunus princess as her happy grin got wider.

 _I love you and nobody else._

"Please stop." The bull yelled out covering his ears. She went quiet almost immediately causing him to peek as she looked at him with her light grey eyes and fluttering white wings. He smiled, "You know with all this singing you have been doing I bet you are pretty tired."

"Oh me, no. I could sing for such a long time." Sun bragged her wide and energetic grin was almost contagious, "You should ask Neptunia when you see her."

"Yes, I'm sure you can but you can admit it wouldn't hurt to have a small rest?" Adam asked hopefully.

The monkey thought about it then smiled at him, "If it will help you feel better." She walked over to the mushroom and laid down as he sighed and walked away. He stopped when she asked, "What is your name?"

"You can call me King Adam."

"Then Adam Love it is."

This irritated Adam, "No it's _King Adam_."

"Nope, Adam Dear sounds even better." Sun giggled out and closed her eyes. Her tail twisted around and settled on her waist as her wings covered her like a blanket.

Though he wanted to correct her he closed the doors instead and quietly said, "Good night." He sighed as the door closed, "Thank goodness." He about jumped out of his skin when one of his men was standing behind him.

"News!"

Adam shushed him, "She going to sleep. Don't wake her."

"Sorry." The dark winged fairy whispered, "But we just go news that many creatures are being love dusted."

The bull rubbed his face, 'My night is never going to end.' "Okay." He looked at the warrior, "Bring them all here. Once we have the antidote we can stop this madness." The fairy nodded and ran off. "Damn it, I just want to rest. Why did I say moon down. I am an idiot."


	12. Hang In There I'm Coming

Chapter Twelve: Hang In There I'm Coming

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

 _Previously:_

 _"News!"_

 _Adam shushed him, "She going to sleep. Don't wake her."_

 _"Sorry." The dark winged fairy whispered, "But we just go news that many creatures are being love dusted."_

 _The bull rubbed his face, 'My night is never going to end.' "Okay." He looked at the warrior, "Bring them all here. Once we have the antidote we can stop this madness." The fairy nodded and ran off. "Damn it, I just want to rest. Why did I say moon down. I am an idiot."_

 _Now:_

Elsewhere the Imp ran around love dusting unsuspecting fairies and creatures a like creating some to the strangest couples. Though in her eyes it was a beautiful site to behold. As it did this the heterochomia eyed imp giggled and ran off as Jaune and Sage ran onto the scene. "Hey, get back here." The blond elf griped running as fast as he could. As the two elves followed the imp they split up on a tree branch. Sage took the higher split on the tree branch. As he ran he accidentally slipped on a wet patch and slid down the branch. As he slid he could see the imp love dusting a snail. His golden eyes widened as the creature made a heart with its eyes. Using his sword he propelled himself over the snail and continued sliding down the branch where he met Jaune who blocked the imps escape. As the heterochomia eyed imp tried to go the other way Sage blocked it forcing her to take the only other escape route only to find herself in the lizards mouth that she loved dusted to fall in love with them.

Sage sighed, "That was harder than anticipated."

The blond elf nodded in agreement, "You can say that again." He turned his blue eyes the lizard, "Hey!" The lizard batted her eyes at him; they had taken the time to quickly check if the lizard was a girl before naming her Lizzie. Jaune smiled at the reptile, "Oh no, not you sweet girl." He crossed his arms, "The little thing inside. We caught you, fair and square. Now hand over the love potion." The imp popped her arms out and tapped the lizard's top lip. This just amused Sage and Jaune as the blond said with a smirk, "Okay, that's all cool. I guess we will have to wait till Lizzie digests you." The white imp quickly popped the potion out. "I thought so." He gently pulled the potion out of the creatures hand; all he wanted was the potion not to hurt the imp. "Open."

Lizzie opened her mouth and Sage pulled the imp out of lizard's mouth, "There you go." The green haired male placed the heterochromia eyed imp on the branch before climbing onto the lizard. As Lizzie walked away Sage hummed to himself a song. His gold eyes looked over his shoulder when he heard the imp give a sad sigh. With a shake of his head he whistled getting the creatures attention, "Climb on." This cheered the imp up and she quickly climbed on and snuggled against Sage's side. "Hm, how about we call you…Neopolitan." The imp looked at him with beaming eyes, "You like it, will call you Neo for short." He pet her head gently as the lizard continued to walk, the imp felt at peace.

srsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsr

A distance away from where Jaune and Sage caught Neo, Cardin and the army with him walked through the forest. Well Cardin was actually riding Chipper the squirrel. The cheater's blue eyes looked around with suspicion, "We must keep an eye out for anything."

Russle, Dove, and Sky jumped on rocks calling out, "Clear."

"Good clear is exactly what we need. The element of surprise is what will help us brake Princess Neptunia and Sun free from this foul forest." In his head he gagged, 'I wish I didn't have to help that stupid faunus.'

"We must be stealthy as we move through this…" Cardin made a face as his mace got some of a spider's web on it. "…God forsaken forest." He held his mace down to a fairy that happened to be walking next to Chipper. "Clean that off for me will you?"

The fairy had red hair with the left side shaved in an undercut letting the rest of his hair cover his right eye, light complexion, pointed ears, a red mark next to his visible left green eye, his wings were a light green with dark red designs, and a cutlass on his hip. His green eye looked at Cardin like he was insane. "I'm not touching that." He slowed down so he was not next to the brown winged fairy. He stopped next to a female warrior and whispered, "Can you believe this idiot?" The female had long red hair pulled into a high pony tail, vivid green eyes, a light complexion, her wings were light red with green designs, and she carried with her a shield and lance. She patted his shoulder in reassurance.

Cardin started talking again as he pointed his web mace at a centipede, "Behold a creature with no face."

The red haired male slapped a hand over his face. Mumbling in his hand so only the woman next to him could hear, "I can see why Neptunia left him, he's an idiot." The red wing woman gave a small smile not that the male could see it. He just wanted to melt into the ground. As Cardin's henchmen walked over the centipede they complained about how creepy the creature was. "Why are we here again? We are the king's personal guards. Soon to be Neptunia's."

"King Ironwood needs us to help make sure Sun get's brought back."

"Pyrrah, I just want to smack him with my cutlass."

"Scarlet, you know we can't do that." The female replied making the red haired male groan.

"We need to keep our guard up because you never know what is around the next corner." The ground shook making everyone stop. Even Scarlet and Pyrrah were looking around confused. Cardin gave a laugh, "That's probably nothing." The ground shook again then out of nowhere a lizard jumped over a couple of elves and slid to a stop.

Scarlet chuckled, 'Good old Jaune. Trust him to get a rare ride.' The red head had always liked the blond elf. He brought life into the princesses lives.

Jaune smiled at the fairy on the squirrel, "Hey Cardin." The other elves were in awe at the lizard.

Cardin spoke up, "Wait…how…"

Sage spoke up with a small smile his hand still petting Neo next to him, "Lizzie fell in love with us thanks to Neo." The imp looked proud as she held her head up high as if to say 'that's right see how awesome I am'. The green haired elf chuckled and continued to pet the imp. He was already pretty rather fond of her and how soft her fur was.

The blond pulled out the potion, "I got the potion."

Pyrrah clapped as the others cheered, she stopped when Cardin teased. "Oh, you mean the potion you got for Princess Sun?" Russel, Dove, and Sky chuckled at how embarrassed the small elf seemed. "That's not bad for a small one like you." Cardin pretended to pop Jaune's head with his fingers.

"So,…I mean…" Jaune was so flustered Cardin was able to take the potion from him.

"I think I will hold onto it." The brown winged fairy said with a smirk. This displeased the white furred imp as she jumped over to get it back to the blond elf only to be caught by Cardin and thrown.

Sage quickly caught her, "Are you okay." Neo nodded and settled on one of his legs.

Scarlet glared at Cardin, 'How dare he. Jaune and Sage worked really hard to get that back.'

Jaune notice the moon, "Oh crap, it's almost moon down." He made a fist, "Hang in there Sun, I promise I'm coming." The army made noises of teasing at that statement making the blond elf say, "Okay, I love Sun. Is there anything wrong with that?"

Pyrrah 'awed' as Scarlet shook his head, "I don't see a problem with it. If people had a problem with cross racial love then I wouldn't be here."

Jaune smiled at the red haired fairy elf hybrid, "Thanks Scarlet." Looking forward he urged the lizard forward, "Let's go Lizzie."

The army started to move with Jaune only to stop when Cardin yelled for them to. Then not milliseconds later told them to move before getting Chipper to go ahead of the lizard, "I am leading this army not you."

Scarlet ground his teeth, 'Only because James is letting you. I can't wait till you fuck up. I know you will one way or another. All you are is a power hungry idiot that is bad for the moral of these fine men.'


	13. Coming For You

Chapter Thirteen: Coming For You

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day.  
 _Neptunia singing_ Adam singing **Roman singing**

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

 _Previously:_

 _Jaune notice the moon, "Oh crap, it's almost moon down." He made a fist, "Hang in there Sun, I promise I'm coming." The army made noises of teasing at that statement making the blond elf say, "Okay, I love Sun. Is there anything wrong with that?"_

 _Pyrrah 'awed' as Scarlet shook his head, "I don't see a problem with it. If people had a problem with cross racial love then I wouldn't be here."_

 _Jaune smiled at the red haired fairy elf hybrid, "Thanks Scarlet." Looking forward he urged the lizard forward, "Let's go Lizzie."_

 _The army started to move with Jaune only to stop when Cardin yelled for them to. Then not milliseconds later told them to move before getting Chipper to go ahead of the lizard, "I am leading this army not you."_

 _Scarlet ground his teeth, 'Only because James is letting you. I can't wait till you fuck up. I know you will one way or another. All you are is a power hungry idiot that is bad for the moral of these fine men.'_

 _Now:_

Neptunia flew through the forest stopping when she heard some yelling. Pinpointing where it was coming from she hid under a leaf and watched as several dark fairies flew by with a mushroom trying to get free. When she looked at the path leading to the castle she was headed to she about threw up when she saw a dark fairy kiss a frog before they were forced apart. 'Okay, elves and fairies compatible, as are brownies and elves, and dark fairies and light fairies. But a fairy with a frog, that not even combatable and it's gross. I don't care if dark fairies are mean to us, that is just cruel.' She flew out from under the leaf and continued on her way.

srsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsr

In the throne room Adam sat on his throne wanting of fall asleep. Emerald and Mercury were looking at a faunus fairy lightly snoring as she stayed standing with the bo staff, "Wake her."

The grey haired male gave the female next to him a tired look, "If it's bothering you, you do it."

"Why would I when you're closer." Emerald argued.

Mercury could have argued with her further but he was tired as she was and didn't have the strength to argue, "Fine." He poked the female haired in the arm roughly, "Wake up."

The female faunus gave a squeal of surprise and nearly knocked her kings sword down to the floor. Adam caught the hilt, "Then go get some sleep." His men walked off with Emerald and Mercury weakly bickering with each other. He rubbed his face with one hand as he threw the boutonniere to the floor for no reason, 'I'm starting to feel tired. When is the potion getting here?' His instincts told him to look up and when he did him quickly grabbed his sword and parried a trident as glass fell around him. "Shit!" This caused his two top men to run back in. Their jaw's dropped as the looked at who was holding the trident.

The blue haired princess glared darkly at their king as she demanded from him, "Release my sister, right now!"

Adam groaned, "Ah great it's the other princess." The female fairy landed as he pushed her away with his sword, "At least you not singing…" He would have said more but Neptunia cut him off. He knew who she was. He had to because he had to know who was going to take over the light fairy kingdom just in case. You never knew when this kind of information was needed.

 _I'm coming straight on for you!_

The blue haired fairy charged at him with her trident as Adam growled, "You have got to be shitting me."

 _I've made up my mind._

He launched the princess into the air and backed up behind his chair only to take a couple more steps back as she landed on the throne chair. She gave him a smirk, and damn did it make her look awful sexy. Especially when she cockily said, "Taking a break?" He backed away from her as she took flight his eyes catching glimpse of her wings but was unable to get what they looked like down because she attacked him through the split branch behind his chair.

 _I'm feeling strong now,_

 _And now I'm coming through._

"Need any help Adam?" Mercury asked with a smile, he was slightly egger to test her skills if he was being honest with himself. Emerald shook her head at his idiocy, he was tired and he wanted to fight. In her mind the grey haired fairy was a fool.

The faunus scoffed, "No." And parried the princess's attack. He went to the other side of the chair as the fight would get nowhere at that particular angle. The female growled and followed him into the air. The two flew quickly in a circle hitting their weapons against each other. Then went on some light fixtures and attacked that way. Emerald and Mercury couldn't help but watch in fascination. They were not used to someone being par with their king's speed.

 _I'm coming straight on for you._

 _Yeeeeaaah!_

As her light fixture came back at Adams she twisted her body around the wire connecting it the ceiling and tried to kick him. The bull faunus actually smiled at that as he ducked under the attack, "Very impressive."

 _I'm coming straight on for you._

 _Straight on for you._

She flew off the light and twisted in the air. As she did her trident shifted into a Guandao and cut the Adam's light fixture form the ceiling. Mercury and Emerald's eyes winded. With an 'oh shit' look they fell to their butts just barely not getting hit by the light. They looked at each other with a slightly panicked expression on their faces.

srsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsr

Down below Romen and another dark fairy looked up as the ceiling above them started cracking, "Fuck." The blond princess yawned and wings shifted to get off her but Roman quickly opened the cell and started to rock her back to sleep.

 **Rock a by fairy away in your cell,**

 **Scream you head off where no one can tell.**

Sun yawned and went back to sleep without a problem.

srsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsr

Neptunia's weapon was back in trident form as her and King Adam parried. She smirked and tilted her head flirtatiously, "Had enough?"

This caused the faunus king to smirk back, "I could do this all day _princess_." He pushed her back with his sword and growled out, "Now give me the potion."

This amused the blue haired female as they fought she teased, "Oh, the almighty King Adam needs a love potion."

"I don't need it, I want to destroy it." The bull growled out with a shaking fist.

Neptunia laughed, "Destroy this then." She launched a large piece of bark at him to which the king dodged easily. Below Emerald and Mercury groaned as they jumped back to avoid getting squished.

The grey haired male asked with an egger smirk, "You sure you don't need any help."

"No!" Adam replied as he fought the surprisingly well trained princess. She used her flexible body to avoid getting hit as well as to attack. Adam had to admit, he really was starting to take a personal interest in her. He could really do with this kind of training with his men. At one point Neptunia got her trident stuck on his sword, "Well, too bad for you." He flipped it into the air. Her dark blue eyes looked at her weapon for only a few milliseconds before dodging his attack at her by jumping over his sword then landing on her hands and back flipping away from him. When she stopped she held her hand behind her with a smirk as her trident landed right in it. "Okay, you got some skill there girly."

Mercury popped back near Adam, "You really look like you could use some help."

Irritated the bull faunus growled, "No." He and Neptunia went into quick blurred motions for a few moments. They stopped a few times where they were blocking each other. Emerald and Mercury could see both were enjoying their fight by how their eyes were lit up with joy.

The blue haired princess flipped away from Adam tilting her head and fluttering her eyelashes at him, "I'm sorry is that all you got?" This just worked the male faunus up.

Now I know, 

How to play my hand. 

"Now I'm so ready for you." The blue eyed princess got her trident ready to parry him as they walked in circles.

What the winner don't know, 

The gamblo understands. 

This line confused Neptunia, "What does that even mean." Her trident now had electricity between the prongs.

 _No, you don't stand a chance._

You don't stand a chance. 

The two flew at each other, taking a few strikes before ending up with the female leaning forward flirtatiously.

 _I'm coming straight on for you._

"Oo." Adam flirted back, not that either were aware that they were doing this. When she backed off so they could parry at a distance he spoke, "You fight well for a light princess."

Neptunia scoffed with a teasing smile, "I wish I could say the same for you."

The bull was surprised, "What the hell do you mean by that?"

"Well..." She smirked as she stopped his attack by placing his sword between the prongs of her trident. He was lucky the hilt was made to not charge with electricity. "…I was expecting more from someone two years older than me." Mercury and Emerald covered their mouth to not laugh out loud. The two took flight again and parried each other in the air along the wall of the castle.

Adam glared; it appeared she did her homework as well. 'Damn I never thought to get her age.'

Straight on for you. 

_Straight on for you._

Straight on for you. 

Flare walked out to see her son having fun sparing with the female with dark blue wings. She gave a happy sigh, "Oh, he found one all by himself."

 _Straight on for you._

The two landed huffing and staring each other down. Mercury had to ask one last time, "Need any help?"

"No." Both of the fighters replied.

Neptunia held her sparking trident near Adam who just smirked as he responded, "Go ahead, I would love to see how you get you sister back that way."

"Fuck." The blue haired princess replied letting the trident point fall to the ground.


	14. Get The Antidote

Chapter Fourteen: Get The Antidote

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I hope you all enjoy and have Jesus filled day.

 _Sun singing_

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

 _Previously:_

 _The two landed huffing and staring each other down. Mercury had to ask one last time, "Need any help?"_

 _"No." Both of the fighters replied._

 _Neptunia held her sparking trident near Adam who just smirked as he responded, "Go ahead, I would love to see how you get you sister back that way."_

 _"Fuck." The blue haired princess replied letting the trident point fall to the ground._

 _Now:_

 _Wise men say,_

Mercury and Emerald groaned and covered their ears. Adam gasped, "The beast has awoken."

"Oh dear God, what and who did that potion make her fall in love with?" Neptunia asked more to herself than anything.

The faunus king put his sword to the side, "Care to find out what that something is?" The blue haired girl walked behind him putting her trident on her back as it shifted to compact form she smirked when she saw the sword still leaning on the bark.

Both Mercury and Emerald pale both thinking, 'Shit!'

The princess's smirk left her face when she got down to the dungeon level. She felt like throwing up so she covered her mouth. "Do you see what happens when love is loosed up on the world?" Neptunia didn't respond as she was too busy trying not to puke. When they got to the bottom and stood in front of a door she was close to really let her stomach contents go.

Mercury and Emerald made it down the stairs; they were surprised to see the princess's reaction considering when they first saw her she was in a wedding dress. In fact now that they looked at her left hand there was no wedding ring bump under her glove. This confused them but that really bad singing from all the prisoners was getting of Mercury's nerves, "Will everyone just please shut up?"

No one listened to him but luckily Adam stepped in and yelled, "Quiet! Right now!" All the singers stopped singing. Neptunia gave a sigh of relief as she looked over at the dark king as he put his hand on the door knob, "I hope you can stomach this." The door opened and…

 _Sugar pie honey bunch._

The legitimate heir to the light throne's jaw dropped and reopened the door the king had closed instantly.

 _You know that I love you._

Neptunia slammed it shut, "Wait you?" Adam sighed as he nodded sullenly, "The antidote?"

"We are currently working on that."

"Oh my…I know she flirts with every guy she finds attractive but…" She waved her hand near Adam, "I'm sorry but you are so not her type." The bull faunus didn't quite know how to feel about that statement. Suddenly she smirked and her compact weapon when back to its trident form making the bull back off in shock.

Emerald ran up, "We meant to tell you, you forgot your sword in the throne room."

"But we have that boutonnière." Emerald smacked the grey haired male upside the head.

Neptunia pulled her sister out gently by her tail before placing her free arm around the blond's shoulders. "Thanks for the awesome fight but I really need to bring my sister home befo…" Her trident got flung away from her and right at Adam who caught it. It would be a shame for such a well crafted weapon to be destroyed. "Sun!" The princess complained.

"No, this is my Adam Dear."

"King Adam." The bull faunus corrected letting the female faunus head in his direction.

"Sun, this is just the potion talking." The blue haired girl said as the monkey faunus hugged Adam, "Come on be reasonable."

"I am." The blond said with a bright smile, "I want to be with the love of my life."

Neptunia closed her eyes and took deep calming breaths as Adam looked at Sun, "How about you go back your comfortable cell."

"Anything for you my love." The monkey flew back into the cell kissing her sister on the head on the way there."

With a smug expression Adam went to open his mouth but the blue haired princess just lost it, "Ug! This is STUPID! Why the hell does my life do this? I have a plan and something always throws a wrench in it." She walked over to a wall and kicked it before she started to hit her head lightly against it. The three dark fairies watched in amazement as she started to mumble to herself. "Stupid potion, stupid Jaune, stupid Cardin, stupid Sun for not listening to me. I can't do this. I can't…" The blue eyed princess sighed and calmed down. Placing her fist against the wall she said in a much calmer voice, "I can do this. There is another way to do this."

"I promise you your sister isn't leaving till I get my potion."

Dark blue eyes glared at him fiercely, "What is with you fucking idiot boys and that damn love potion? It's a piece of trash. Get the fucking antidote you moron!"

The bull faunus watched her for a few moments in surprise, 'What the hell? She hates this love potion more than I do.' He kept his smile however even if it was slightly faltered, "Then you ask."

"Ask who what?!" The irritated princess asked her fist were shaking at her side.

"The Sugar Plum Fairy of course." Adam pointed to the place where he kept her, "She's right over there."

"If you think I am letting you be anywhere behind me with my weapon think again." The female growled at him her eyes told him she was not moving till he went first.

He could have waited it out but he really wanted Sun to not be in love with him anymore so he walked first letting the princess get her way. He didn't actually blame her for wanting him to be in front. She was weaponless so that put him at a higher advantage for attacking her from behind. Neptunia was lucky he had bigger things he wanted to worry about. When he got to the cage he pointed down, "There she is."

Nora turned around, "Oh, hello it's nice to meet you Princess Neptunia. You are so pretty."

Neptunia looked down as Adam asked, "The antidote would be nice as well."

"Let me talk about that fateful day…"

"Forget it." Adam growled angrily.

The Plum shrugged with an infuriating smile on her face, "Then no dice."

Neptunia took calming breath and looked at the trapped fairy, "Please." Nora looked into the princess's pleading dark blue eyes, "Please, I need my best friend back. I'm all she has left."

Adam looked at Neptunia surprised then at Plum as she replied, "I'd be happy to but I will need…"

The bull told the guard there to get the things she needed and looked at Neptunia as they turned around, "How did you do that? How do you women do that so easily?"

The blue haired girl shrugged, "Don't know. Ah!" She about jumped out of her skin when she saw a dark red winged fairy standing close to her.

The red winged female gently touched the blue haired girl's cheek, "You are such a pretty woman."

Neptunia backed away from her and stood partially behind Adam, "Um…who are you? And where did you come from?"

"I just came down the stairs. My name is Flare and I am…"

"She's my mother." The bull faunus replied cutting in so not to be embarrassed by what ever came out of his mothers mouth. However, inwardly Adam was happy that Neptunia didn't just assume because they both had bull horns.

"Oh,…that's great." Neptunia said not moving from her spot behind Adam. At this point she didn't care if she looked like a coward, that woman was seriously freaking her out the way she was looking at her. Even her wings were being twitchy.

Flare smiled, "You two must be starved. I have some snacks upstairs if you want any." Neptunia and Adam looked at each other unsure.


	15. It's a Riddle

Chapter Fifteen: It's A Riddle

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas and have a Jesus filled day.

 **Emerald and Mercury singing**

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

 _Previously:_

 _The red winged female gently touched the blue haired girl's cheek, "You are such a pretty woman."_

 _Neptunia backed away from her and stood partially behind Adam, "Um…who are you? And where did you come from?"_

 _"I just came down the stairs. My name is Flare and I am…"_

 _"She's my mother." The bull faunus replied cutting in so not to be embarrassed by what ever came out of his mothers mouth. However inwardly Adam was happy that Neptunia didn't just assume because they both had bull horns._

 _"Oh,…that's great." Neptunia said not moving from her spot behind Adam. At this point she didn't care if she looked like a coward, that woman was seriously freaking her out the way she was looking at her. Even her wings were being twitchy._

 _Flare smiled, "You two must be starved. I have some snacks upstairs if you want any." Neptunia and Adam looked at each other unsure._

 _Now:_

Emerald and Mercury quickly hid the papers they had in their hand behind the backs shoving them in there pockets as they saw Neptunia and Adam walked up close. Their mind went back to when they were in the dungeon.

 _Flashback:_

 _They were watching the blue haired princess just loosing her shit when they got dragged by the back of their shirts up the stairs. Then like magic they were standing in front of a romantically decorated room and a page shoved into their hands. Flare was smiling at them. "Memorize that song in the few minuets that I need to get the two or I_ _will dress you two up and have you two to where everyone can see you." Then the mad woman disappeared back the way she dragged them from._

 _Both the dark fairies looked at each other panicked both thinking, 'Fuck.'_

 _End Flashback:_

They gave a fake smile as the two got closer shocking the two being set up as they took in the room in shock.

 **I got a feeling.**

Flare showed off the room, "With the short notice this was the best I could do."

 **That tonight's going to be a good night.**

 **That tonight's going to be a good night.**

"Don't do what I won't do." The woman gigged and skipped out.

 **That tonight's going to be a good…**

Adam leveled them with a look, "Stop."

They stopped happily as Emerald said, "Thanks A." Mercury nodded in thankfulness.

The bull faunus nodded in understanding. There was no way they would sing that song willingly. "Go see if the antidote is ready."

"Yes sir." Emerald said walking off with her partner.

Mercury placed the boutonnière on the table, "Here's the boutonnière." He walked next to the green haired girl, "You have a really pretty voice."

She smiled with a light blush on her cheeks, "Thank you, Mercury."

Neptunia and Adam looked around again the bull touching the heart above them with his pointer finger, "Why would my mother do this?"

The two looked at each other then it clicked and they backed away from each other with disgusted expressions. "Who likes this?"

"I certainly don't." Adam replied.

"I hate this."

"I hate it more."

Neptunia smirked and pulled the heart holding the two beams in a heart shape, "Are you sure about that?" The two beams straightened. Neptunia tore the heart in two perfect halves. "They are all fools."

"Just rushing to be in love." Adam agreed with a smile walking in further.

"They always say they can't help it." The female mimicked looking over at the king as he cut the balloons down so they fell with her trident before putting it gently on the table chair.

"They're in chains."

"That only serve to bind you." Neptunia growled out pushing the red balloons off her head.

At the same time they said as they tore up a red paper chain, "It's nothing but trouble."

Running into each other they gagged and backed away. Adam kicked one of the balloons that knocked over one of the beams at the entrance. "What's the point?"

"Bursting bubbles." The princess stepped on a different balloon making a farting noise as the air was let free. This made to the two of them laugh at the sound.

"That's what they get." The bull said picking up a heart only to have a mini heart attack as it got taken from his hand and stuck to the statue of two fairies dancing. He looked at the light fairy with a wide smile as she threw another knife and knocked the blasted statue over.

"It's all lies." She said with a smile.

"The pain." Adam said throwing some paper hearts into the fire.

"The sorrow." Neptunia said as she threw down the boutonnière to the floor and stepped on it.

"Wait." The princess stopped and backed away confused as he picked it up. "I…actually like this one." He flipped it around in his hand before putting it on.

Her dark blue eyes looked even more confused, "May I ask why?"

"I…I really don't know."

"Oh…" She looked at the hideously thing, "…I supposed it's…nice to look at."

Adam couldn't help but smile at that, 'She's honestly doesn't like it. I can see it.' Once again he tried to look at her wings but his attention was dragged to Mercury and Emerald running in with the Sugar Plum Fairy.

"Damn it Emerald, I don't want to carry her." The grey haired male held it away from him letting Adam take it from him.

"Oh, because I want her whispering in my ear how cute we will be as a couple." Emerald growled standing next to him.

"Well what is it."

Nora straightened herself out as Neptunia stood next to the dark king. With a giggle the orange colored fairy said, "It's a riddle."

The blue haired princess got excited, "Oo, I love riddles."

Meanwhile Adam groaned, "Great." He shook his head, "What about all that stuff you asked for?"

"Well seeing as I have been imprisoned as long as I have, _I never have time to shop_." Then with a smile and tapping of her finger tips together, "Would like to hear the riddle or not?"

Neptunia covered Adam's mouth before he could speak, "Yes please." The bull looked at her while Mercury and Emerald covered their smiles. This princess was a very smart and ballsy. Those dark blue eyes looked at his mask, "I am not loosing my chance to help my sister. Besides I love riddles."

The faunus rolled his eyes as she dropped her hand, "You better be happy we're on the same page."

They both rolled their eyes as Nora made a drum with her magic and drummed it. "The antidote is the one thing more powerful than the potion."

Adam looked at Neptunia, "You like riddles tell me the answer."

"Shut up, I said I like riddles not that I can figure them out in seconds." The princess tapped her chin, "Besides I like more complicated ones with a complicate answer. This one seems like a simple answer. I can't figure them out as fast as complicated ones."

The bull faunus sighed and sat down, "Well next time specify."

"Shh, I'm thinking." Neptunia started to pace as she thought about what the answer could be, "Damn it, I hate simple riddles."


	16. What Now?

Chapter Sixteen: What Now?

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I hope you all have a Jesus filled New Years. : D

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

 _Previously:_

 _Adam looked at Neptunia, "You like riddles tell me the answer."_

 _"Shut up, I said I like riddles not that I can figure them out in seconds." The princess tapped her chin, "Besides I like more complicated ones with a complicate answer. This one seems like a simple answer. I can't figure them out as fast as complicated ones."_

 _The bull faunus sighed and sat down, "Well next time specify."_

 _"Shh, I'm thinking." Neptunia started to pace as she thought about what the answer could be, "Damn it, I hate simple riddles."_

 _Now:_

Jaune ran up, "The moon is sinking fast." His blue eyes tried to look into Cardin's own, "Can we please move a whole lot faster?"

Scarlet nodded in agreement, "Yes please, I don't wish to be in your company more than necessary."

Dove looked at him, "Hey, show some respect."

"How about you keep your mouth shut. I could easily take that potion from him and save Princess Sun with Pyrrah as my only helper. All he asked for was the potion not an army coming his direction." The red haired male replied looking unamused into Dove's blue as Cardin's henchman attempted to intimidate him. "By the way watch who you are talking to, I am leagues above you and your skill level. Why do you think I am one of the king's personal guard's? Pyrrah and I are the only ones able to keep up with Princess Neptunia and Queen Azure when she was alive."

The brown winged fairy bit his tongue and looked away. He knew Scarlet was right. The red haired male was faster than he was and he had more skill than he himself had with his sword.

"Halt!"

Scarlet rolled his eyes, 'What now?' He looked over at what Cardin was looking at. It was a lone dark fairy looking like a deer caught in bright light.

The brown haired 'leader' jumped off the squirrel and pulled out his mace but had his hand pulled back by Pyrrah, "What are you doing?"

"King Ironwood told us to get Princess Sun back not fight them. We've been at relative peace with them for some time. Right now this is a simple matter." She walked away, "We are not here to start a war."

The dark fairy ran off keeping in mind the two light fairies that seemed fed up with the one that tired to attack him. He looked at a mushroom, "An army approaches, a handful is peaceful."

The message was passed on down the line till it got to Mercury, "Right." The grey haired male stopped and looked back as he pulled out a note pad, "Tell me again." The mushroom shook his head and told him again as he wrote it down.

Meanwhile Neptunia and Adam were still trying to figure out the riddle, "Something more powerful than the potion." Flare was watching this from behind the statue that the princess had knocked down earlier with the knives.

The female sighed, "The only thing I can come up with is hate and we both agreed that was not the answer."

"We said is was too easy of an answer." The bull faunus stated as he leaned on the table, "Are you sure you can't think of anything else?"

"No and it is irritating me. I wish she had made it more complicated." The princess complained with a drawn out sigh.

"Sir news from the mushrooms." Both looked at the grey haired dark fairy as he ran in. He searched his pockets and seemed to pale, "Um…" He searched again, "Oh no." Emerald smacked a hand over her face, "Uh,…ants are arming up." Seeing the look on Adam's face he ran out, "Sorry."

The green haired female gave him a blank look, "You lost your note pad? Are you serious? This was supposed to be fool proof." Her partner gave her an apologetic look.

"Oh my goodness I am so bored." Nora complained, "I will just tell you." This got both of royalty's attention, "But only if you set me free."

"No…" Adam looked into Neptunia's pleading eyes, "…okay?"

"YAY!" The Sugar Plum Fairy did a dance, "I will revile the answer in a story."

"No!" Adam panicked and tried to grab Nora's cage but the blue eyed female beat him to it and held it away from him. "One fateful day." She made herself look like Adam. "When the dark king was young and perspicuous." Neptunia jumped out of his reach when the bull tried to grab for the cage again. "He fell in love…" She turned into a cat faunus, "…with a sweet young thing." The woman had long black hair, golden eyes, a sword in her sheath, and black fairy wings with gold designs.

The blue haired princess smiled, "Wow, she's so pretty."

"She was the prettiest female I had ever seen." Adam said in awe after seeing her for the first time in years. She had moved to a different dark kingdom some time ago. The bull faunus was now standing next to Neptunia.

Nora turned back into Adam, "He was so in love. But he had no patience."

"Stop." The red haired king said missing when the princess moved the cage away again.

Plum looked like herself again, "So he came to me for my love potion. I tried to tell him how it worked." She flew around her cage and dusted a version of the black haired female, "He dusted the unsuspecting female."

"Please don't." Adam begged.

"As she was gazing into the eyes of a love sick Adam." The black haired female screamed before she disappeared entirely.

Neptunia's jaw dropped as she looked at Adam walking away and saying, "Even with a love potion…" He sat down, "…I'm still not lovable."

The princess felt her heart go out to him, "You're not unlovable."

"Loveable, not lovable whatever. That is not why the potion didn't work." Both looked at Nora, "She was already in love with someone else."

It clicked in Neptunia's head, "Then the answer is true love."

"Bingo."

Adam snatched the cage from the princess, "Why didn't you tell me?!"

The orange lighted fairy glared at him, "You never listened to me! That's why. And now Flare blames me for no love in the dark forest."

"Tense moment." The mother popped out, "There are no shortcuts to love." Adam gave her a look so she hid behind the statue she was behind, "I'm just saying my dear."

"Emerald." The dark green winged female took the cage, "Put her back."

Mercury groaned when it was handed to him, "Oh come on, I had to carry her here."


	17. I Wanted To

Chapter Seventeen: I Wanted To 

Here is the next chapter for you all.

Sorry about the lateness of this chapter. The last couple of weeks have been crazy busy.

I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

 _Previously:_

 _Adam snatched the cage from the princess, "Why didn't you tell me?!"_

 _The orange lighted fairy glared at him, "You never listened to me! That's why. And now Flare blames me for no love in the dark forest."_

 _"Tense moment." The mother popped out, "There are no shortcuts to love." Adam gave her a look so he hid behind the statue she was behind, "I'm just saying my dear."_

 _"Emerald." The dark green winged female took the cage, "Put her back."_

 _Mercury groaned when it was handed to him, "Oh come on, I had to carry her here."_

 _Now:_

Neptunia sighed, "This wont help Sun, she flirts with every guy she think is hot. And I'm pretty positive she's never been in love before. If she is then I have no idea where to start."

"I should have never used that potion on Blake." Neptunia looked at the dark kings with her dark blue eyes, "None of it…"

"…would have been real." The bull faunus looked at the dark blue eyes of he female with him. Neptunia sighed, "I know about getting your heart broken." She looked away, "I nearly married someone who didn't love me."

This intrigued Adam, "Why?" Although now that he thought about it he did remember Romen complaining about a girl with blue hair and even darker blue eyes wearing a wedding dress punching him in the jaw. It still amused him that Romen had a good bruise for a while after that encounter.

Plastering a fake smile on her face the princess replied placing her hands together in fake enthusiasm, "Because he was so _perfect_. He even changed some of his _mean ways for me_."

"I see." The faunus said keeping an eye on the blue haired girl as she looked down with a sad sigh.

Her hands dropped to her side. "I guess I just didn't want to see…" She looked pissed in milliseconds, "…that he was no good coward, crown wanting, power hungry, lying, cheating, son of a…" Adam stopped her from finishing that sentence with a hand on her shoulder, as his mother was still in the room. Neptunia sighed and closed her eyes, "What he really wanted was for me…"

"Not to be yourself." She nodded, "But that is what makes you unique."

She giggled, "I've been told that on several occasions."

"But that is what is likable about you." Adam cleared his throat in embarrassment.

With a shake of her head she said, "But now I keep my guard up."

"I do too." They were now looking at each other in the eye.

"And I never trust…"

"…anyone." They laughed lightly.

"You know when I cut my hair he was beyond pissed at me."

This surprised and made Adam extremely amused, "Really?" He quite liked her hair style. She didn't have that nonsense long hair and girly touch about her. In his mind that would help her rule her kingdom.

Neptunia nodded, "Yep, he kept his _cool_ though and would ask me on many occasions why I cut it and wont let it grow back out."

"How long was your hair? If you don't mind my asking." The bull asked curiously.

She stood up and put her hand to her waist, "Here, my dad used to tell me how much I looked like my mom." Her blue eyes were smiling at the mention of her mother, "In fact the way I act reminds him of her."

"What hap…sorry." Adam looked away.

"She died of cancer when I was seven." Neptunia looked at a picture she pulled out of her back pocket. It was of a woman that looked just like the princess down the blue eyes and hair. "My father raised by himself ever since."

Adam touched her hand, "I'm sorry to hear that. It must have been tough without your mom."

Her dark eyes looked amused as she put away the picture, "My dad is pretty happy with how I turned out. Even when I convinced him to adopt Sun."

This amused Adam, "I can see you do that to be honest."

"It didn't take long to convince him to be honest. He knew how important Sun was to me. So when she lost her parents I just had to make sure my best friend didn't move very far away." She lost her smile, "But…as we looked to have her adopted we found…her family not even opposed to it. In fact they gave her to us like she was an object." Adam's jaw dropped, "They refused to accept her because she had a non-faunus father."

From her 'hiding place' Flare winced, 'That poor girl.' Her minded turned to the blond monkey faunus doing whatever she was probably doing in her cell. 'You would never know her family didn't accept her.' Her attention went to her son and the pretty blue haired princess as they continued to talk, 'Wait a minuet. Dark blue wings, blue hair and dark blue eyes. She looks like that one young lady that went missing many years ago. Before my Adam was even born.'

"So were you ever told what your mother was like?" Adam asked as Neptunia sat on the table next to him.

"Yes, many times. She was actually the only dark winged fairy in our kingdom so many treated her rather unkindly. Then my dad, the prince and only son fell in love with her." She laughed, "Can you imagine the scandal?"

Adam laughed, "Oh, I bet it would be the same if we had a fairy with light wings as well."

"Over time as they dated the other people started to get used to her. You see she never was from here. In fact we don't know where she was from. She lost her memories and woke up near our kingdom. Since she didn't have her memories she decided to stay." Neptunia touched her wings, Adam looking at them and seeing the color and pattern clearly for the first time, "When I was born they had expected me to have my dad's wings but as we all know it is based on the colors we have on us so my wings look just like my mom's. My dad used to say she was the kindest woman he had ever seen. She loved faunus so much that she started a orphanage that took in abandoned faunus children. It now houses even non-faunus children as well." Her smiled beamed, "My dad makes sure that my mothers orphanage will never close. He always makes sure they have money."

"Do you mind if I ask what her name is?"

"Not at all, her name before she got married to my dad was Azure Vasilias."

Flare's eyes widened, 'Oh my goodness. This is that poor family's granddaughter. I have to make sure they meet.'

"What is it like having a mom?"

Adam chuckled, "I could ask you the same thing about a Dad."

"Fair enough." Neptunia said with a nod.

The male bull blinked, "You…aren't going to ask."

Neptunia shook her head, "No. I figure if we are on good terms after this…" She waved her hands in the air, "…whole love potion fiasco you will find the right time to tell me."

"Then why did you…"

"I guess…I just wanted to tell someone that wasn't…familiar with what happened to my mom. I never got to know her so people don't ask how I feel about it." The princess stood up, "I'm going to stretch my wings." She walked toward the door and paused there before looked over her shoulder, "If you wanted I am not opposed to your company."

Adam chuckled, "How do you know that?"

Her smile was wide, "I don't want to hit you anymore."

This made the male burst out laughing, "Sure, I will come along with." He stood up and grabbed the blue haired princess trident. Tapping her shoulder with it to get her attention he said, "Here."

She blinked in surprise and took her weapon back, "Thanks." Putting it on her back it went back into its compact form.


	18. Waking Meadows

Chapter Eighteen: Waking Meadows 

Here is the next chapter for you all.  
I hope you all enjoy and have a fantastic Jesus filled day. : )

 _Neptunia singing_ Adam singing 

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

 _Previously:_

 _"I guess…I just wanted to tell someone that wasn't…familiar with what happened to my mom. I never got to know her so people don't ask how I feel about it." The princess stood up, "I'm going to stretch my wings." She walked toward the door and paused there before looked over her shoulder, "If you wanted I am not opposed to your company."_

 _Adam chuckled, "How do you know that?"_

 _Her smile was wide, "I don't want to hit you anymore."_

 _This made the male burst out laughing, "Sure, I will come along with." He stood up and grabbed the blue haired princess trident. Tapping her shoulder with it to get her attention he said, "Here."_

 _She blinked in surprise and took her weapon back, "Thanks." Putting it on her back it went back into its compact form._

 _Now:_

When the got to the entrance Adam let Neptunia go first. Shaking her head at his gentleman side she opened her wings and flew out. She missed his slightly dropped jaw as he saw them in the moon light. As she flew out she looked at the entrance, "You know this entrance is really something." She bumped into an orange haired dark fairy.

Before either could say anything to each other Adam placed a hand on the males shoulder, "Roman, go ahead and change places with Hunter. You've been out here for a while." Then he flew off.

Neptunia looked into Roman's green eye with her dark blue ones. Her jaw dropped as she recalled where she had seen him before and flew off after the dark king. The dark fairy male smirked amused, 'So now she recognizes me.'

Neptunia almost flew into a web. This made her sigh, "I forgot about these. Hey, I'm not used to flying around webs. Is it cool if we go back?"

Adam chuckled, "Why, the moon light is perfect right now." At first the princess was confused then looked up and smiled as he moon light shined off the web. Her attention was drawn to Adam as he closed the plant that almost trapped her when she first entered. She fluttered over to the plant and examined it from a slight distance. Her eyes looked at Adam as he spoke to, "Come on, tough girl."

Placing her foot on the closed plant she walked over to the next one. Smiling at the thrilling experience she moved quicker till she was right behind Adam. Only when she stopped she slipped. But before she could fall far the bull caught her hand and pulled her up as she helped with her wings. Watching him fly off she gave a smile as she touched her wildly beating heart.

 _You're…waking meadows in my mind._

She flew after him.

 _Making waves cross my tide._

Adam flew by a plant and caused it to unroll by touching it gently as he flew by. Eager to try this she did it to the rest of the plants while he watched her with a smile.

 _Oh no,_

 _Oh no,_

 _I got a, strange magic._

 _Oh what a,_ _strange magic._

 _Oh it's a,_ _strange magic._

Below them the mushrooms started to whisper to each other as they flew by them.

 _Got a strange magic._

Both of them landed not far later and watched a centipede walk by. Neptunia was amazed at how awesome the creature looked.

You're, sailing softly through the sun. 

_Softly through the sun._

Of a land I've always known. 

The blue haired princess turned and smiled at the dark king. He smiled back and flew off with her not far behind him.

You fly, _You fly,_

So high, _So high_

I get a _strange magic._

 _Oh I got a strange magic._

 _Oh strange magic._

 _Oh it's a strange magic._

 _Got a strange magic._

He flew over a river stopping when he realized that Neptunia had not followed. Looking behind him found her staring at the water with absolute fear. Her hands were held near her chest as she stared at the water with wide frightened dark blue eyes. He was actually surprised she was able to get any of the lyrics out as smoothly as she did. Adam flew back over to her and held his hand out. Her terrified blue eyes looked at him before reaching out to his hand with her shaky one. Once her hand was in his he pulled Neptunia to him allowing her to fold her wings so he could fly them both over. At first the princess seemed to tense and he could feel her wings twitching as her fear hit her. But as his wings held strong she continued to sing.

 _Oh I'm,_ Oh I'm,

 _Never going to be the same again._

Never going to be the same again.

 _Now I've seen the way it's got to end._

Got to end. 

_Sweet dreams,_ sweet dreams. 

_Sweet dreams._

Adam opened up some leaves letting green light show through. Amazed she looked through at the green lights. The two flew in careful not to hit any of the light with their wings. Neptunia spun in the air between some of the light strands then looked at Adam smiled at him. With a giggle she flew up with him not far behind her.

 _Got a strange magic._

 _Oh what a strange magic._

The princess stopped part way up to touched one seeing the light go off she did that to two more. Laughing they flew out of the lit up cavern and to a flowery field.

 _Oh it a strange magic._

They flew over the flower field. Adam quickly took one of the flowers and sped up to catch up to the blue haired female as she flew around a tree near the castle.

 _Got a strange magic._

 _Got a strange magic._

 _It's magic,_ it's magic. 

_It's magic,_ it's magic. 

They landed on a tree branch. The bull faunus smiled and placed the dark blue flower in her hand. She smiled and looked down with a small blush.

 _It's magic,_ it's ma…

He stopped singing and stared down at the army approaching the castle entrance. Looking back that the dark winged light fairy just as she gave him a tiny bashful smile. While part of him felt she was not responsible he still got angry, "You played me!" Then he flew off.

Neptunia was baffled, "What do you…mean…" She covered her mouth, "Oh, no." Quickly she flew after him.

srsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsr

"Halt!" Cardin called out causing the army to stop. Pulling the imp that was trying to take the potion from him, he threw her at their feet. "I come in peace." Sage winced and held his arms out for Neo to jump into them. The heterochromia eyed imp happily snuggled in the elf's arms. "I must get this love potion to your dark king by moon down." The dark fairies gasped seeing it. "I will only need three men, my army will wait here." Russel, Dove and Sky walked forward as Cardin got off the squirrel. The brown winged fairy looked at the blond elf, "Elf, you're in charge."

"It's Jaune…wait what?"

"Look fierce." The brown winged fairy said walked forward with his henchmen.

"What?"

srsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsr

When Neptunia got close enough to Adam she spoke, "Adam, wait!"

The bull growled, "I will not be fooled again."

She flew in front of him forcing him to stop. "I didn't know an army was coming. I left befo…"

"I wouldn't follow me if I were you princess." The bull replied cutting her off before she could finish her sentence. "You don't want to see what I can do to _these people._ "

Her jaw dropped as she let got of the flower she had in her hand. Her eyes hardened, "I won't let you hurt them." She reached for her compact weapon only to be hit into the web she nearly ran into when they left. She growled, "I am so stupid." She got herself released from the web and flew after Adam.


	19. What is going on?

Chapter Nineteen: What is going on? 

Here is the next chapter for you all.

Sorry, it took me so long to get this out. My husband and I moved to a temporary place, before we move permanently to a new location. In addition there was a lot going on so I was unable to post.

I hope you all enjoy and have a great Jesus filled day.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

 _Previously:_

 _She flew in front of him forcing him to stop. "I didn't know an army was coming. I left befo…"_

 _"I wouldn't follow me if I were you princess." The bull replied cutting her off before she could finish her sentence. "You don't want to see what I can do to_ _these people_ _."_

 _Her jaw dropped as she let got of the flower she had in her hand. Her eyes hardened, "I won't let you hurt them." She reached for her compact weapon only to be hit into the web she nearly ran into when they left. She growled, "I am so stupid." She got herself released from the web and flew after Adam._

 _Now:_

Cardin turned to look at Russel, Dove and Sky with a smile. With a wink they flew off so quickly that the two dark fairies leading him didn't even realize they were gone. When he got to the throne room he walked up to the chair, "What kind of place is this?"

Mercury and Emerald looked at each other the female saying, "Who the hell does this guy think he is."

They smiled when Adam came flying in angrily. Cardin reacted quickly and hid behind the chair, "Whoa!" The bull faunus stopped, "I came to return this." When the faunus went to grab it he pulled it back, "That is after you give me the…"

"Get the princess." Adam commanded, Emerald and Mercury nodded and ran to the dungeon.

Cardin raised an eyebrow, "Don't you mean the princesses." Then he tapped his chin, "Wait, is that the right word?"

"CARDIN!" Everyone present looked at Neptunia as she landed with a pissed off expression. "You stupid, conniving, arrog…"

"Restrain her."

The princess was surprised, "Wait!"

Romen held one of her arms, making sure to keep a good grip on it as he had seen her strength first hand a couple of times already. Flare watching all this happen, slapped hand over her face. "At least the idiot brought you the potion."

"And an army." Adam argued back getting in her face.

"I did call him an idiot if you recall." Neptunia fired back.

Roman nodded his head, 'That she did.' Part of him was starting to form some respect for her. She had proved herself to be worthy of it.

"You got me to leave my castle."

"I may have invited you but you didn't have to say yes." The blue haired female argued back.

"Then why did you offer?" Adam growled.

Then Cardin cut in, "Wait…you two can't be…having a lovers spat….right?" He looked sickened at the mere thought.

"Cardin you are such a…"

"Hero for rescuing you from…" The light brown winged fairy smile, "…what did you call him…oh right a black winged bastard." He made a funny sound in the back of his throat.

Romen raised an eyebrow at the male, 'What the hell is wrong with this guy?' Then he looked at Neptunia she looked rather embarrassed by his behavior.

Adam looked at her shocked, "Wait, he's the guy." The princess made a gagging sound in the back of her throat. This made Romen feel a little bad for her if she was forced to be associated with him.

srsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsr

Outside Jaune bounced on his toes, "I'm sorry Sage but you're in charge now." Then he jumped down off the bridge. One of the dark fairies went to grab him but they were stopped by the red haired elf fairy putting himself between them and the green haired elf. The green eye looked at the dark elf practically daring him dark fairy to continue. The faunus backed off feeling intimidated. Something about the red head screamed dangerous when the line was crossed.

srsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsr

The blond elf landed and called out, "Sun, where are you."

"Oh, Jauny." The elf cursed to himself and ran over to where Nora was being held, "You didn't listen. I said stand in front and be the first person she sees."

"Please tell me where Sun is." Jaune begged.

The Sugar Plum Fairy took a deep breath, "Okay, I'll show you but you have to let all of us free this time. Since the situation they are in is your entire fault."

Jaune sighed, "Okay, I can do that."

srsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsr

Mercury and Emerald brought the faunus princess into the throne room where they let go of her immediately to let her latch onto Adam, "Oo, Adam Dear."

"King Adam." The male faunus quickly corrected brining her up the stairs.

The male blue eyed fairy gagged, "I wish I had not seen that."

Neptunia looked into his eyes, "I swear I didn't know."

His eyes softened behind the mask he wore, 'She…she really didn't know. Might have suspected but not known for sure.'

Cardin walked up, "Of course I will be taking both of the princesses."

Neptunia glared at the same time Adam did as he countered, "That wasn't the deal." The blue haired princess gasped and back away when Cardin opened the love potion. Romen helped by pulling her back where she tried to hide her face against him. The orange haired fairy nudged the princess in his grasp. She peeked and smiled as she saw Adam had put a stop to Cardin's plans. The blue eyed fairy pulled out his mace after putting the potion on his belt and charged with a battle cry. The bull faunus quickly took flight and parried him. "Deal's off." This made Cardin mad as he pushed the king into a wall only to get punched in the face by the same dark king.

Flare sighed from her spot on the ground, "I'm going to get funeral instead of a wedding."

Cardin hit Adam with his mace making the faunus hit the wall again. He went to attack again only to be blocked by Sun looking at him angrily, "You leave my Adam Dear alone."

The non-faunus stopped, "What were you thinking a beast like you…" His blue eyes fell on Neptunia being held back by the two dark fairies, "..falling for a once upon a time beauty like Neptunia."

The princess stopped trying to get free from the two as her jaw dropped. As the words processed through her brain she growled and flew up as Roman and the other dark fairy let her go. Roman looked at Emerald who let him know he did the right thing with a nod of her head. In Mercury's mind next to her he was thinking, 'No man has a right to call her a once upon a time beauty. With strength and dedication like hers any man would be lucky to have her.'

Neptunia parried Cardin with her trident furiously saying, "Who's the beast?"

Cardin sighed, "Great."

"Stay back." The bull faunus getting in-between the two light fairies.

Dark blue eyes glared at him, "Hey, I can take care of myself."

Both stopped their partial argument as Carding pulled Sun over to him and held his mace to her face. In his free hand he was squeezing her tail making her scream in pain. "Two against one that is just not fair."

This pissed off both royalties to the point that they charged at him. Neptunia growled out, "Get you filthy hand off my sister's tail you waste of breath." The tears of pain that fell from Sun's eyes only seemed to make her even madder as he squeezed harder instead of letting go.

Adam didn't blame the princess for her anger. For a faunus their extra appendage was something that was not touched unless you had permission. It was clear that while Neptunia did have permission Cardin didn't. To allow someone other than your loved ones or spouse to touch them conveyed a lot of trust.

Below Emerald and Mercury steamed with fury as they waited to be called to help. In the grey haired males hand was the boutonnière Sun had made the king. He was trying his best not to squeeze it in his anger. They had absolutely no problem with Sun. She was a very friendly fairy once you got past her singing.

Cardin sighed as he realized that Adam and Neptunia had charged and pinned him with the points of their weapons. He gulped, "Well I guess it is time for me to GO!"

The yell at first confused the two threatening him with their weapons only to get more confused as the walls started to crumble. "What's going on?" Neptunia yelled out looking up.

srsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsr

In the dungeon Jaune had gotten all of the trapped creatures and fairies out of their cages. He looked up with the cages were falling, "Oh, crap we got to go." The group ran up the stairs the one that could fly took flight but stuck close to the group just in case they needed to help. As they ran up Jaune could see Cardin's henchmen doing the damage, 'What the hell?'


	20. Wait For It

Chapter Twenty: Wait For It

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day.

Jaune singing 

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

 _Previously:_

 _Below Emerald and Mercury steamed with fury as they waited to be called to help. In the grey haired males hand was the boutonnière Sun had mad the king. He was trying his best not to squeeze in his anger. They had absolutely no problem with Sun. She was a very friendly fairy once you got past her singing._

 _Cardin sighed as he realized that Adam and Neptunia had charged and pinned him with the points of their weapons. He gulped, "Well I guess it is time for me to GO!"_

 _The yell at first confused the two threatening him with their weapons only to get more confused as the walls started to crumble. "What's going on?" Neptunia yelled out looking up._

 _srsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsr_

 _In the dungeon Jaune had gotten all of the trapped creatures and fairies out of their cages. He looked up with the cages were falling, "Oh, crap we got to go." The group ran up the stairs the one that could fly took flight but stuck close to the group just in case they needed to help. As they ran up Jaune could see Cardin's henchmen doing the damage, 'What the hell?'_

 _Now:_

Back in the throne room Neptunia and Adam were looking around the crumbling castle. Cardin took this time to throw Sun at the bull faunus and take off with Neptunia who dropped her weapon in shock. Adam cursed as he held Sun, "No, Neptunia!"

Sun saw the weapon on the ground and got out of Adam's arms flying down yelling out when her wing got caught underneath a heavy bark. Mercury and Emerald flew over and helped her out by lifting the bark. Sun came out trying to reach for the trident but Emerald picked it up when Adam picked up the female faunus. "Go we have to get out of here." Mercury and Emerald nodded flying up with their king. As they flew up they could hear the bull saying, "We need to find your sister and my mother."

On the ground Flare went to fly but got piled under some of the falling bark just as Jaune came out with the ones from the dungeon. "My life is flashing before my eyes. Oh wait, I used to be so hot." The bark holding her down got lifted off, "Plum?"

"No time for chatting." Nora said her lifting Flare and flying the dark fairy out since Flare's wings got slightly torn form the bark. As Nora flew out with Flare everyone outside ran to a safer area.

When Jaune got out there he called out, "Sun!" Seeing the building collapsing caused him to groan in the back of his throat before he continued to run and get to a safe distance.

srsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsr

Cardin flew up with Neptunia in his arms yelling out, "Let me go!"

She twisted him in the air making his wings scrap up against the wall but to his luck they remained untorn, "Water Fall, you will marry me and grow you hair back out. You will not be ruling with that stupid hair style." The princess got free from him and pulled out Sun's staff all the pieces clicking together as Cardin held the love potion in his hand. He shook his head with a sigh, "You would have that creature's stupid freaking weapon."

Neptunia didn't say anything and kept a close eye on the man holding the potion. When her eyes looked behind him she smiled, 'Wait for it…Now!' Swinging Suns' staff she hit the rock causing a tiny explosion at the collision with it hit a piece of bark. The bark hit Cardin sending him falling with the potion in hand. She nodded her head and replaced Sun's weapon flying off to find her sister.

srsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsr

In the collapsing castle Adam with Sun in his arms, Emerald and Mercury flew up. "Neptunia! Neptunia!" The bull faunus yelled out Emerald and Mercury were also yelling out the blue haired princess's name.

Sun pouted sadly, "I think we have to go." She really wanted to know her sister was safe but they couldn't do that if they got stuck under rubble.

Adam sighed in agreement and flew up with his two men that were left. As they flew up they had to dodge falling bark. Emerald yelled out in pain as one of the heavier falling pieces made a tear in her wing. Mercury quickly acted and caught the green haired female. "I got you Emerald." He flew ahead of Adam and out of the exit.

As the two of them left Neptunia was at the entrance flying to help Adam. The bull calling out despite feeling relieved to see her safe, "Get back!" The princess didn't listen and continued to fly toward them so the male faunus acted quickly and tossed Sun to her sister. Neptunia caught her as Adam caught the teeth of his entrance. "Go now!"

At first it looked like the blue haired female wouldn't listen but she turned around and flew out just in time miss being taken down with him. "ADAM!" Putting her sister on her feet Neptunia stood there in shock.

Behind her Flare fell to her knees, "No…" She started crying, "…not my son."

Sun was whimpering on her knees while Mercury and Emerald where watching in shock just like Neptunia. The grey haired dark fairy holding Emerald's free hand and his other hand holding the boutonnière. Jaune came out and ran over to Sun. Pulling her into a hug. "Sun, you're alright." Hearing her gasping breath he stared to sing:

Don't worry, 

About a thing. 

Cause every little thing is gonna be alright. 

Don't worry, 

About a thing. 

Sun gasped as she felt something fall from her eyes. "Jaune."

Cause every little thing is…

"Jaune…" The blond elf looked at her, "I love you." The female faunus gasped covering her mouth in shock.

"M…me." He asked equally shocked.

Sun smiled and hugged him, "Yes, I do." He sighed and hugged her back happily.

Flare gave a teary smile their direction, 'At least someone got love.'

The female faunus looked over at her sister when she gave a depressed sigh. Standing up she took the trident from Emerald and walked over to her best friend, "Neptunia."

The dark blue eyes female turned around and grabbed her shoulders, "Are you back to normal?"

Sun nodded getting pulled into hug, "But I don't know how?"

Neptunia looked down when Sun held hands with Jaune and smiled, "It's okay. It doesn't matter."

Pulling apart they exchanged weapons, "Here is your staff."

Sun smiled as the put their weapons where belonged, "Thank you for holding it." Her sister gave her a smile, "I have to ask, why didn't you use my weapon when I knocked yours out of your hand in the dungeon?"

The legitimate princess gave an embarrassed smile, "I actually forgot about it." She looked over her shoulder then walked away with a small frown. Sun touched her shoulders in comforting manner and walked with her.


	21. I Sense Romance

Chapter Twenty-One: I Sense Romance

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I am so sorry this is getting out _way late_. I was in the middle of moving, then moving and where I moved required a handful of plane rides to get to. Suffice to say that my sleep schedule was really messed up. I will try my best to get back into the game as it has bothered me with how long it has taken me to get back to it. I can only imagine how you all felt with the wait.

I hope you enjoy the chapter and have a Jesus filled day

 _Neptunia singing_

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

 _Previously:_

 _Pulling apart they exchanged weapons, "Here is your staff."_

 _Sun smiled as the put their weapons where belonged, "Thank you for holding it." Her sister gave her a smiled, "I have to ask, why didn't you use my weapon when I knocked your out of your hand in the dungeon?"_

 _The legitimate princess gave an embarrassed smile, "I actually forgot about it." She looked over her shoulder then walked away with a small frown. Sun touched her shoulders in comforting manner and walked with her._

 _Now:_

As they walked away everyone started cheering. Confused both princesses turned around and smiled as Adam flew over then holding his arm. Netptunia gave a small relieved smile as Sun clapped.

"Yes, he's alive!" Mercury yelled throwing his arms in the air.

James flew in with two of his men. The two men flew where the others were and Scarlet and Pyrrah took their place on either side of him. King James looked up, "Adam."

The bull faunus landed getting immediately tackle hugged by his mom, "Ow!" Romen chuckled watching the reunion between mother and son.

Not long later Flare was dragging her son by his hurt arm, "Out of the way. Move. Move."

"Ow, mother!" Adam yelled trying to get his arm free, however his mother held on with a vice like grip, "Seriously mother this hurts."

"Out of the way, king coming through."

Neptunia smiled as she looked at him in the eye as he stopped complaining. He opened his mouth to speak but Cardin came in-between and threw the love dust on her eyes. "No!"

Nora quickly held back the dark king before he could strangle the light male fairy, "Patients." The Adam growled showing his disagreement but stayed still nonetheless.

Sun gasped out in shock, "Neptunia!"

James hardened his face in anger, 'That little piece of shit.' Scarlet and Pyrrah wore disappointed looks staying next to their king as they watched this happen. The male clenching his fist by his side in anger.

Neptunia coughed as the dust settled in her eyes. "Ug." In front of her Cardin followed her movements knowing this was his last chance.

Opening her eyes she beamed:

 _Sugar pie honey bunch._

Adam's jaw dropped, "What is with this potion and that song?"

James gave a frown, 'Great now…wait a minute.'

 _You know that I love you._

Neptunia held her hand on her cheeks fluttering her eye lashes at the blue eyed light fairy.

Mercury, Emerald, Romen groaned in unison all thinking the same thing, 'No, the bastard won.'

Cardin smirked confidently, "That's what I want to hear."

 _I can't help myself._

The blue haired beauty went up and hugged the smirking male and spun him around to be on the other side where she came from. He spoke as she did this, "Of course you can't my Water Fall." He closed his eyes and leaned in to get a kiss.

 _I love…_

A fist hit him in the face sending him over the edge. Smirking Neptunia turned around and crossed her arms. All the elves cheered with Romen, Mercury, and Emerald. James let his smirk take over his face, 'You see that Azure, she is your daughter through and through.'

Adam gave a sigh of relief as Nora spoke at the same time, "Oh, it didn't work." She smiled at his glare at her, "I wonder why."

Though he was glaring he felt his heart speed up at the thought of her loving him. 'We just met how is that possible?' Mercury and Emerald hugged. When they realized what they were doing they pulled apart and looked away embarrassed.

James walked down with Scarlet and Pyrrah, "I learned something today." He smiled when he saw Sun kissing Jaune, "I should never underestimate my daughters ever again."

Scarlet smirked, "I told you she would be fine."

The light fairy king glared lightly at his guard who just continued to smirk at him, "Keep that up and I will find a new use for you."

"Hm, you keep saying that yet you never go through with it." The red haired male chuckled out. Pyrrah giggling behind her hand.

While Mercury and Emerald continued to look away from each other Neptunia took the boutonnière from the male and stopped in front of Adam. "How's…your arm?"

Adam gave a weak smile, "It's good." He flexed it to show it was okay, "See."

"Yeah. I see." She bounced on her toes.

"How about you?"

"Um…I'm good myself." The princess bit her lip, "I…I guess I just wanted to say…" She could feel her heart beating fast, 'Come on say it.' "…I…I will…never see this place the same way." 'Damn it, where did your past courage go?'

Adam nodded, "Me neither."

The non-faunus fairy quickly put the boutonnière on his shirt, "It's absolutely hideous by the way."

The bull chuckled, "Yep."

She bounced on her toes again this time winking at him and flirtatiously saying as she walked away, "Bye." It didn't take long for her to show back up, "Sorry, I…didn't mean to…flirt."

Adam bit his lip, "Flirting…actually works for you." Neptunia's face turned red as she turned away from him. He stopped her from walking away, "Uh…" She turned and looked at him with hopeful eyes, 'Come on Adam. You can tell she likes you. Help her out.' "Uh…you are welcome back anytime." 'Fuck.' In the corner of his eye he could see his top men laughing silently at him.

"Right." The blue haired beauty walked away slowly.

He cursed himself, 'You idiot!' He backed away when Sun flew over to him, "Please, don't sing."

"You know Adam."

"Dear." He wanted to hit himself for that.

"I don't think it will work out for us." The monkey faunus said with an amused smile.

"That is actually not a problem." He said with a thankful voice.

Neptunia ended up right next to Adam startling him for a second, "Yep, not a problem at all."

The monkey's smile turned into a full blown smirk, "You and I need to have a word." The blond grabbed the bluenets arm and the two of them flew up to a tree branch.

Adam watched with a sigh, 'She's so perfect in everyway. I can't find a flaw with her.'

Flare touched his arm, "I sense romance."


	22. Heart Sing Loud

Chapter Twenty-Two: Heart Sing Loud

Here is the next chapter for you all.

This is not the final chapter but this was quite the interesting chapter to write. With all the people singing and all the stuff that was happening during the singing, I hope it turned out all right. : ) The next chapter will be epilogue. ; )

I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

 _Neptunia singing_ Adam singing **Sun singing '** dark fairies singing' (Elves singing) [Flare singing]

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

 _Previously:_

 _"You know Adam."_

 _"Dear." He wanted to hit himself for that._

 _"I don't think it will work out for us." The monkey faunus said with an amused smile._

 _"That is actually not a problem." He said with a thankful voice._

 _Neptunia ended up right next to him, "Yep, not a problem at all."_

 _The monkey's smile turned into a full blown smirk, "You and I need to have a word." The blond grabbed the bluenets arm and the two of them flew up to a tree branch._

 _Adam watched with a sigh, 'She's so perfect in everyway. I can't find a flaw with her.'_

 _Flare touched his arm, "I sense romance."_

 _Now:_

Sun fluttered around Neptunia, "You know how much I hate that you hover and watch me like I am your child. You and I are the same age after all."

The blue haired princess had the decency to look sheepish giving a small blush of embarrassment, "Sorry."

The monkey tailed faunus landed, "But I love that you came to this forest to save me. I couldn't ask for a better sister." Neptunia smiled at her only to lose it to confusion when Sun continued to talk, "But now I get to teach you something."

"Wha…what do you mean?" Neptunia asked as she walked with her best friend.

 **I know something about love.**

Sun spun them in circle nearly making the blue haired princess nearly fall with her uncoordinated feet.

 **You got to want it bad.**

 **If that guy's got into your blood.**

They stopped as Sun showed Adam standing next to his mom with his sword and sheath in his hands. The monkey flew out and smiled.

 **Go out and get him.**

 **If you want him to be.**

She flew back and touched where the blue haired girl's heart was.

 **The very heart of you.**

The blond flew back out in the open as dark fairies stepped out behind the legitimate princess.

 **That makes you want to breath.**

 **So here the thing to do.**

 **Tell him that you're never going to leave him.**

The dark fairies around her voiced their agreement. Their closeness made the blue haired princess a little uncomfortable.

 **Tell him that you're always going to love him**

 **Tell him,**

'Tell him.'

Flare pulled her son over to see Neptunia fluttering out into the open. "My son we need to have a talk." The elves behind them followed, "Tell her how you feel."

[Tell her right now!]

([We know something about love])

Adam looked at the elves singing around him in surprise.

([You got to show it and…])

 **Make him see the moon up above.**

Adam watched as Neptunia got thrown into the air by his dark fairies. Her wings were just as beautiful as they were in the moon light.

([Come and get it.])

 **'If you want him to,'**

 **'Make your heart sing loud.'**

Sun flew by a dancing Jaune and made a heart with her fingers before flying away. This made the elf beam with happiness and follow after her.

([If you want her to only think of you.])

Adam was seriously bewildered by what was happening as his eyes danced from the elves to his mother that was singing with them. Neptunia just got to where she was hovering above the ground when Sun flew over to her. She wasn't in her spot long before the blond faunus was pushing her forward to Adam.

 **'Tell him that you're never going to leave him.'**

 **'Tell that you're always going to love him.'**

 **'Tell him, tell him, tell him right now.'**

Jaune followed after his girl as he danced with the dark fairies behind him.

[Tell her right now.]

 **'([Tell him that you're never gonna leave him.])'**

Adam looked up at Neptunia as she flew in the middle of the light fairy knights. Her wings contrasting their lighter wings. Making her stand out all the more.

 **'([Tell her that you're never gonna leave her.])'**

The elves and his mother converged on him making him pull his sword to him like they were going to take it from him.

 **'([Tell her, tell her.])'**

(Tell her.)

The elves pointed up at Neptunia who was still flying between the knights. She looked like how he felt. "Not that I'm nagging." Flare said as she guided him to fly with Neptunia. "But…"

([Tell her right now.])

Now that he was in the air the knights flew off leaving the two of them in the air alone. He cleared his throat in his nervousness. He was not sure how he felt about being the center of attention at the moment.

([Right now.])

"Well…um…"

"Now!" Flare commanded give a look to her only child.

"Okay, um…just got to take deep breaths." He gave a shaky sigh. His wings fluttered behind him, showing just how nervous he was.

Wise men say, 

Neptunia looked over in surprise sparkling in her beautiful dark blue eyes.

Only fools rush in. 

His eyes met hers for a moment before he looked down nervously.

But I can't help, 

Jaune and Sun watched from below with happy smiles. After they have seen Neptunia act over the years this was a great change. They loved having most of the original attitude back.

Falling in…

Falling in love…

Adam gave a shaky breath.

With…

Neptunia stopped him and took his sword from him. "Maybe I should take it from here?" Adam gave a sight of relief. She let his sword fall to get caught by Mercury as she pulled out her trident. The bull faunus felt his heart race with excitement as she used her trident like a guitar before pointing at him with a wide smile as she sang.

 _Wild thing!_

 _You make my heart sing._

James smiled proudly at his blood daughter, 'She did tell me the guy didn't make her want to hit him.' He could see Pyrrah and Scarlet looking at each other.

Neptunia flew around Adam, the bull faunus following her the best he could with a large smile on his face.

 _You make everything._

Neptunia threw her trident, to which Emerald caught while on the ground since her wing had the small tear in it. Near Emerald, Nora and Flare high fived and looked back at the two singing in the air. The princess had come around and lightly touched the back of his wings gently and very flirtatiously.

 _Oo, yeah._

Neptunia flew away only to have the bull faunus quickly fly in front of her. The two smiled at each other.

Wild thing. 

You make my/ _You make my_ _heart sing._

Light and dark fairies flew in the air and flew around the two royalties.

You are my everything today. 

Adam took her hands and pulled her too him as he danced in the air with her. He quickly found out that she was a terrible dancer but he didn't care. This thing she couldn't do made her all the more beautiful in his eyes. Taking his cue she let her wings fall so he could carry her.

 _Wild thing I think I love you._

 _But I want to know for sure._

Adam spun her in the air. She let her wings help her keep balance as he did this only pulling her wings down when he pulled her back in. Neptunia was smiling widely at Adam as he spun the both around with his wings. The two separated but with only about a foot or two between them, their wings keeping them afloat.

 _Come on, hold me tight._

 _I love you._

Adam took a hold of her waist pulling her to him. Their lips met for a beautiful kiss while their parents watched. James keeping his smile, "Thank you God for leading them to each other."

Flare gushed, "Finally my boy isn't lonely anymore."

Scarlet and Pyrrah smiled at each other walking with their king as he approached Flare, "You have a mighty fine boy there."

The red winged mother smiled at him as Mercury and Emerald went behind her. Scarlet gave a slight nod of the head while Pyrrah said, "Hello."

Just from looking at these two both the dark fairies could see they would get along with them really well. Mercury smiled and waved with the hand not holding the dark kings sword, "Hi."

The red haired female shook his hand while Scarlet shook Emeralds. "I'm Pyrrah, this is my partner Scarlet."

"Mercury and this is Emerald."

The male red head took note of the tear and frowned, "Was that from the castle?"

The green haired girl nodded, "Yes, it will heal in no time."

"Sir, I think I saw the plant needed on the way here that could help that heal faster. Do I have permission to go get it?"

James nodded and Scarlet flew off his speed just as fast as their kings, "What in the world?" Mercury asked in shock.

The light fairy king chuckled, "They are as fast as Neptunia and her late mother." He looked into Flares eyes, "Ma'am you look like you wish to say something."

"I do." She kept her orange eyes on the kings blue eyes, "I heard the story your daughter told about her mother. And even before I recognized that she looked like someone that went missing from the dark forest years before she was born." James blinked in surprise. "The young girl that went missing was named Azure Jade Vasilias."

James's jaw dropped, "That was my Azure's middle name. I never told Neptunia her middle name."

"What I want to do is reunite the family that lost her with their granddaughter they don't know they have. Would it be okay if you and I worked out the specifics?" Flare asked. James nodded and he walked off with her alone.

Scarlet flew back and landed in front of Emerald holding out a plant, "This will help the tear heal faster."

The green haired fairy took it from him, "Thanks."

"I used to get small cuts like that all the time when I was little so I learned really early on what plants to look for."

Mercury smiled at him and teased, "Are you flirting."

The green eyed male raised his eyebrow, "No, I have a girlfriend back home. And if I was caught flirting with someone else, she would kill me."

"Okay, tell me who she is." The grey haired male said with a smirk.

"You wouldn't know her, but her name is Coco." The male said with a blissful smile on his face.

Emerald nudged her partner, "He's telling the truth. He's got the dopey smile." Pyrrah laughed lightly while her own partner glared at the two.

srsrsrsrstrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsr

In the distance Russel, Dove and Sky looked around for Cardin calling out his name. When they got to an edge Cardin flew up with a dark faunus fairy, they gagged as he pulled apart from kissing her. "Ignore them Aqua, you are absolutely beautiful." He kissed her again making the three look away gagging.


	23. Epilogue

Chapter Twenty-Three: Epilogue 

Here is the final chapter. I hope you all enjoyed and have great day. : )

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

 _Previously:_

 _In the distance Russel, Dove and Sky looked around for Cardin calling out his name. When they got to an edge Cardin flew up with a dark faunus fairy, they gagged as he pulled apart from kissing her. "Ignore them Aqua, you are absolutely beautiful." He kissed her again making the three look away gagging._

 _Now:_

Adam about jumped out of his skin when his wing was touched lightly. Turning around quickly he sighed at the smirking blue haired princess. It had been three months since the love potion incident so the princess found herself there a lot. Most of the time making him jump like he had just done. He shook his head, "What can I help you with today Princess Ironwood?"

She gave a slightly playful glare, "Hm, with that attitude I might not show you around my kingdom."

The bull faunus smiled, "Yes, because I have time for that right now."

Neptunia looked in the direction he indicated. He was in the middle of helping get his new castle get built. They had chosen a new placement and were half way done in constructing it. Her blue looked where were his eyes were, "Hm, and how long have you been at this today?"

"Precisely eight hours." Flare replied pushing her child closer to the princess, "You go my son I will help out." Her wing as well as Emerald's had healed well and the two were back to flying. Adam went to argue but his mother spoke up, "Think of this as your break. You have been working too hard these last few days and you could use a good breather." She waved him off, "Shoo, your mother has got this."

The male sighed as he got dragged off by Neptunia, "Don't worry we will only be gone for a few hours." She gave a beaming smile, "Then you and I can come back and I can help."

The bull gave an amused smile, "Don't you have other things you need to be doing?"

"If you are talking about the meeting my dad is holding right now then I have no clue what you are talking about." Adam crossed his arms and her serious face melted into a smile, "He kicked me out saying I need to see you. His exact words were, 'It's been a week since you last saw him go on a date with him before these people bore you to sleep with their complaining.'"

Adam laughed, "They still have a problem with us." He walked up and hugged her around the waist.

She nodded hugging him back, "Along with the agreement between our kingdoms, the amount of dark fairies coming to visit, me coming to visit you when ever I have time, and Sun and Jaune being together, ect, ect."

Her wings fluttered under his arms making him chuckle, "Were they really putting you to sleep?"

"Yep, they keep asking the same questions. In cycle no less." The princess hugged him tightly around the stomach, "I've answered these question at least ten times with the same answer."

"Wow."

"M-hm." She pulled out of his arms and pulled him into the air where they flew off, "Come with me." As they flew off they could see Emerald and Mercury in a middle of a bicker. The two had not admitted their love for each other yet or Mercury was trying to but Emerald was making it hard. Of course when asked Mercury would reply with I love this woman so much I will win one way or another. They spent the next couple of hours flying around the light kingdom when they landed they were on the roof above Neptunia's room window. "So what did you think?"

"Your kingdom is bigger than I thought it would be." He smiled at her, "I do have to ask, are there more light kingdoms?"

"Yes, ours is just the largest." Netpunia replied swaying her feet that were hanging over the edge.

The faunus leaned back, "So, I don't think I ever asked. How is the…whole Cardin thing going?"

Neptunia giggled, "We are still trying to get him un-love dusted. But he is proving to be difficult. We would let the two marry if it wasn't for the fact that he _hates_ faunus and dark fairies." She shook her head, "If he was to come out of it while married…it would break that poor woman's heart."

The male shook his head, "He really needs to get over it. I still have faunus in my kingdom that have a problem with normal looking fairies. Even if they are dark fairies as well."

"Yuck that sounds as bad as people like Cardin." Neptunia shook her head then let her dark blue eyes meet his mask. She fidgeted with her fingers, "Adam?"

"Yes?" The bull faunus asked with a tilt of his head.

"I hope I'm not pushing boundaries but why do you wear that mask?"

He smiled and touched it, "It was my fathers." He could tell he had her complete attention, 'Why not? I mean she told me about her mom.' Neptunia was able to meet her mother's parents. When they had first seen her they thought she was Azure. They were still happy reguardless to have a granddaughter, even if she was part light fairy. "My dad died fighting another dark fairy kingdom. I was only ten at the time. This mask was something he made when he was younger with some friends. They used to take turns wearing it but they died in a rock slide. They were young and reckless and were in the light kingdom when they were not supposed to." Adam gave a sigh, "He told me after that he always wore it. It made him feel like they were always with him. I now likewise wear like he did because I feel like he is still with me."

Netpunia smiled, "That's pretty cool. I wish that kind of skill was in our kingdom."

Adam smiled, "Yeah, he said it was pretty hard."

"Can…" The princess bit her lip, "Can I see your eyes?"

The bull took off the mask and shielded his eyes from the sun. Seeing Neptunia giving the bright smile she gave him made his heart skip a beat. 'She is so beautiful. Even more so without my mask over my eyes.' Her dark blue eyes were now looking directly into his dark brown. 'It's amazing how something so simple can make her day.'

"They are beautiful." Neptunia moved so she was right next to him hugging him with one arm. Her eyes had not leaving his.

This made him chuckle, "Maybe I should look at you without my mask from now on if that's the kind of looks I am going to get." That made her laugh and pull him down for a kiss. He happily reciprocated the kiss as he pulled her on his lap. He loved holding her more than anything.

Three years later midnight:

Adam got up and grumbled as he went toward the bed room door. Neptunia dead asleep as she had just gotten up two hours earlier to take care of the issue. When he got to the room the bull faunus looked down at the crying baby as he leaned on the crib. "You have got to get some sleep; mommy and daddy can't keep doing this." The baby looked at him tears running down his face. The child had his mom's blue hair and his dad's dark brown eyes and bull horns. The wings the baby had were dark blue with dark brown designs. This child was only a few months old and was as needy as ever. Adam sighed picked up his son, "Azul, you are going wear your parents out." Azul just whimpered prompting Adam to winkle his nose as the smell hit him, "Oh, I see." As he changed his son Neptunia walked in and handed him a new diaper, "What are you doing awake? We have to head to the light kingdom in a few hours. I told you I would take care of him the next time he woke up."

Neptunia yawned as he took the diaper, "I couldn't sleep without you there."

Adam smiled and picked up a newly changed Azul, "Ah, you are in cuddly mode."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his sides. Her tired dark blue eyes looking at her son, "Are you going to go back to sleep mister?" The infant gave a sleepy giggle and reached for her.

Adam rolled his dark brown eyes, "You are such a mommy's boy."

The blue haired female smiled as she took Azul, "So, Garnet is a daddy's girl."

The bull lightly chuckled as he walked out and checked to see if his daughter was sleeping. Peeking into her room he smiled she sitting up looking at him sleepily. Walking in he picked her up and held her. She was only one year and some months old. She had her dad's red hair and horns, while she her mom's dark blue eyes. Her wings were the same as her brothers. He checked her diaper as he held her and sighed, "Why do you two insist on doing this when you are sleeping."

Neptunia giggled lightly he started to change his daughter, Azul already asleep against her chest. Adam chuckled, 'That little boy is going to be a chest man when he gets older. If I am honest with myself I am one.' His dark brown eyes looked at his wife's chest that his son was lying on before turning to his daughter. As Adam changed her, Garnet fell back asleep. When he was done he picked her up and held her to his chest. "How about we get them to their bed so we can get some more sleep ourselves?" Neptunia just replied with a yawn and a nod. He smiled she was beautiful even with her bed head undercut.

Placing Garnet on her bed he covered her up and walked out with his blue haired princess. She had not taken over yet as her father was still the king. James Ironwood was still working things out so that things went smoothly for his daughter when she took over. Adam and King James had agreed if the two could bare two children they would have the kingdoms split when both of the children came of age. When Neptunia took over they would run both kingdoms. When they were not at one castle Adam's mother would take over for the dark kingdom and James would take over for the light kingdom. This would mean that he and Neptunia would travel between the two kingdoms. Their children would not have to do this since they would have to pick what kingdom they would rule.

Adam smiled as his wife walked away from the crib that now held their sleeping son. He pulled her to his chest where she leaned against happily falling asleep standing up. His arms had tightened to hold her up. Looking at her sleeping face his smile turned fond, "You are more beautiful than you will ever know." Picking her up bridal style, making sure not to let her wings drag on the ground, he walked back to their room where they would get some sleep for their trip in a few hours. Laying down next to his wife he looked at the white mask sitting on the nightstand, 'I kept my promise dad. I married someone I will protect no matter what. As a bonus she is not a normal princess.' He smiled widely as he closed his eyes, 'Just like you looked for in mom.'


End file.
